¡Qué difícil es ser padres!
by Alice Terrys
Summary: La pacifica existencia de la familia Cullen es abruptamente interrumpida por, lo que creen en un castigo divino que los llevara a la desesperacion... ¿ O será este el camino de su felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

Jasper POV

Jasper POV

Estaba cansado de esperar a mi esposa. Hacia mas de 2 horas que estaba eligiendo el vestido que usaría para salir ese fin de semana y, aunque ya lo sabía de antemano (por una de sus visiones en las que se veía con un vestido blanco) le encantaba jugar a elegirlo inocentemente.

Suspiré. Por eso la quería tanto…era tan dulce, tan inocente, tan…tarada.

Escuche un grito ahogado del piso superior. Seguramente, entre todo su placard, había encontrado por tercera vez el vestido que iba a ponerse. Las veces anteriores había pegado un gritito, y lo había escondido, empezando toda la ronda de nuevo. A veces creía que lo hacia para admirar su gusto para la moda. No lo sabía.

Solo esperaba que este fuera el último alarido.

Edward y Emmett, como buenos hermanos que eran, me habían dejado solo en aquel infierno; Emmett había desaparecido con Rosalie (tampoco me interesaba saber a donde habían ido, pues los dos antes de irse destilaban lujuria por cada poro); y Edward, correcto como siempre, había ido gentilmente a acompañar a Bella a que fuese a ver a Jacob (Otro que no podía controlar sus nervios; su actitud posesiva no le dejaba a Bella ni siquiera la posibilidad de ir sola a ver al perro…genial, un hermano degenerado y el otro posesivo).

No escuchaba ningún sonido, aunque bien sabia que Alice había rebajado su nivel de entusiasmo. Mala pasada. Había empezado de vuelta.

Me recosté en el sillón. Cambie de posición. Prendí el televisor.

Miraba sin mirar el aparato, esperando el próximo chillido de mi feliz esposa.

Comencé a pensar en el amor que se tenían Carlisle y Esme, en lo diferente que era al de ellos dos; sus padres se demostraban afecto con caricias, miradas fuertes, o ese tipo de cosas; nosotros simplemente nos lo demostrábamos a través de la presencia del otro, como si solo eso fuese necesario. Sonrío para sus adentros. Mi Alice era especial.

Sonó el timbre.

Casi pego un bote en el asiento, pues nunca antes había sonado en esta casa. Mis profundas cavilaciones me habían ensimismado a tal punto que no me percate que alguien se había acercado a la puerta. Alice, por lo que pude ver, emocionada en su mar de ropa, tampoco.

Decidí acercarme cautelosamente a la puerta, vaya a ser que se tratase de un humano. Lo único que me faltaría en ese día.

Cuando llegaba a la puerta, sentí sensaciones que nunca había vivido: miedo, frustración, aburrimiento e incluso…hambre.

No podía creer que una sola persona pudiese sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo.

Cuando iba justo a abrir el pomo de la puerta, en un ataque de nervios agazapado tras esta, gracias a las emociones que se ocultaban detrás, Alice apareció de la nada, y empujándome contra una de las paredes, tomo ella el picaporte.

Lo siento, cariño…es que estoy nerviosa!.- chillo Alice.

No pude articular palabra. Alice estaba desalineada. La primera vez que la veía con el pelo mas revuelto que lo acostumbrado (que siempre llevaba desordenado perfectamente apropósito); sus ropas un poco torcidas, y con el dichoso vestido colgando alrededor de su cuello.

En ese estado, era mejor no discutirle a Alice.

Abrió la puerta.

Quede totalmente pasmado, mientras que Alice gritaba y saltaba sin mi atención.

Ahora entendía porque sentí cuatro sensaciones distintas: en un canasto en el piso, había 4 bebés envueltos. Dos estaban llorando, y los otros dos nos miraban acusadoramente.

Los 4 eran de cabello castaño. Uno de ellos, uno de los que no lloraba, tenía unos espeluznantes ojos verdes, que me miraban con ansiedad. Retrocedí.

El otro bodoque que no lloraba, chupaba una mantita de color celeste. Genial, era varón.

Alice, pese a mi cara de pánico, se agacho ágilmente, y tomó en brazos a uno de los bodoques rosados que estaba llorando. No podía creerlo, Alice se sentía…radiantemente feliz.

¿En donde estaban todos? ¿En donde estaba papá? ¿Como les explicaríamos esto?

Ante la gran cantidad de emociones por partes de las pequeñas criaturas, las miles que se desencadenaban en mi, y las de Alice, colapsé.

Estoy seguro que de no ser vampiro, hubiese caído en coma profundo.

Holaa!!

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo

Si les gusta, por favor dejen reviews! Son una especie de…sueldo para miXD

Nos leemos!

Alice


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

No soy Stephenie Meyer, asi que los personajes no son mios y no gano ningun beneficio salvo el placer de inventar la historia XD

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Y vayan pensando el nombre para 3 de los bebés…

Las opciones son:

Rocío.

Mateo.

Elizabeth.

Helena.

O cualquier nombre que les guste…solo dejo estos para que después, si elijo alguno que digan uds, otros no se enojen con mi eleccion XD.

Recuerden que son 2 niñas y un niño…uno ya esta cubierto.

Dejo de hablar….aqui tienen este capitulo!

--

Capitulo dos

Jasper POV

Quería volver a la época de las guerras civiles. Lo deseaba con demasiadas ínfulas a pesar de haber sido lo que me costo la vida humana.

Pero lo prefería. Lo prefería antes que esto.

Había pasado un día desde que los bodoques rosados entraron por la puerta. Yo solo atinaba a alejarme de Alice, y de los demás; mi mujer revoleaba a un bebé, con el cual se había encariñado, como si fuese suyo. En varias ocasiones, intento hacer que yo lo cargara. En esos momentos, supere el record de velocidad en huidas de la familia.

¿Alice no entendía, que irradiaba pánico y aprehensión por las cosas esas?

Tenia miedo de hacerles daño, pues eran tan tiernitos y dulces… saque rápidamente ese pensamiento de mi mente. No podía permitirme algo semejante.

En segundo lugar…yo no era el padre. Yo no tenia responsabilidades para con bodoques rosados envueltos en mantas blancas. Además…que se supone que haría? Cada vez que Alice se acercaba, me entraba el pánico, y ella me miraba como si quisiera estrangularme. Hasta mi mujer se daba cuenta. La estaba perdiendo…y todo por un bodoque.

Por lo menos, me tranquilizaban dos cosas: primero, que Carlisle había prometido investigar todo lo posible acerca de por que esos bodoques habían llegado hasta su puerta; Alice solo dijo que los veía directamente, así que no sabíamos quien era el humano que lo había dejado…

Carlisle se mostraba…cariñoso con la cosa que Esme había agarrado. Era el que mas lloraba, pero cuando Carlisle lo alzaba, se quedaba mirándolo, y le sonreía.

Mi padre parecía muy ufano por este hecho.

Genial. Éramos 7, muchos. Ahora, hasta que papá no encontrara una solución, seriamos 11. Demasiados.

Otra buena noticia, era que Edward parecía tener una reacción parecida a la mía.

Cuando llego esa noche, a eso de las ocho, había dejado a Bella en su casa después de un fatídico día con el chucho…no entendía como lo permitía ir. Yo que el, a mi Alice nunca la dejaría entrar…

Cuando llego, sintió los pensamientos de todos, incluso los míos; entro un poco asustado a la casa, si comprender que sucedía, cuando vio a Emmett alzar uno de los bodoques. Ahí fue cuando el entro el pánico.

Había decidido no decirle nada a Bella. Tenía terror, pánico indescriptible de que le pasara lo mismo que a Alice. Eso me hacia sentir un poco mejor. No era el unico.

Lo anterior también me sorprendía: Emmett, quien siempre fue el mas…bruto de nosotros, el menos sutil, jugaba con el bodoquito que Rosalie había sacado de la canasta; obviamente, mi hermana ya había confeccionado su habitación para que la cosita rosada se quedara por lo menos 200 años en ese estado.

Emmett, quien no tenía cansancio, llevaba de aquí para allá a la cosita. Y ella se había encariñado de sobremanera con su padre sustituto. Rosalie, a quien nunca en mis mas de 50 años de convivencia con ella, habia visto semejante reaccion, parecía incluso mas feliz que Alice: no se peleaba con nadie, estaba constantemente feliz, y miraba tiernamente como Emmett jugaba con el bodoque.

--

Emmett POV

El baby era calentito. Y no parecía molestarle el frío de mi cuerpo.

Le sonreí mientras lo acunaba en la mega cuna que mi esposa había instalado en la habitación. Poco a poco, iba durmiéndose, pero abría esporádicamente los pequeños ojos, cerciorándose de que yo aun estuviese allí. Demasiado tierno.

Mientras esperaba, me puse a pensar en la reacción de Rosalie.

Ahora entendía su obsesión con los bebés. Después de todo, ella en su vida humana había deseado más que nada en el mundo uno de esos bodoques, como les decía Jasper.

Su sonrisa, siempre resplandeciente, ahora no fingía felicidad, sino que la irradiaba.

Debía admitir, que no solo por Rosalie me sentía feliz, sino también por mi.

Me gustaba la idea de ser padre, aunque este baby no fuese mío.

En las pocas 24 horas que habían transcurrido, me había encariñado con el bebé incluso más que Rosalie, quien en esos momentos estaba en un ataque de histeria porque no encontraba el nombre perfecto a nuestro baby. Seguro ya se lo encontraría.

Lo que me causaba risa, era la reacción de Edward. La de Jazz, era obvia. Nunca le habían gustado los bebés. Y menos ahora que uno de ellos amenazaba su podio de atención con Alice.

Pero Edward…su reacción había sido impagable. Y mi risa interminable.

Quería ocultarle a Bella que teníamos a 4 babys en la casa hasta nuevo aviso. Temía que, siendo muy joven, se le despertara alguna especie de instinto maternal innato. Obviamente, sabia que tanto Alice como mamá estaban buscando el momento en el que el pegote de Edward se alejara aunque fuese un segundo de Bella. Eso si seria divertido de ver. Y yo estaría allí para vivenciar el momento culmine de mi vida de vampiro.

Mientras tanto, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de ese momento. Y que Rosalie eligiera un nombre.

--

Esme POV

Me encontraba feliz.

Pero no como todos estos años, de felicidad que tuve con mi marido y mis hijos.

Ahora me sentía…completa.

Gabriel, pues así decidí ponerle a mi bebé pese a las quejas de Carlisle de querer llamarlo Lautaro, me miraba en esos momentos, sonriéndome. Lo que logro fue que lo alzara y lo llevara a nuestra habitación.

Una vez allí, nos recosté a los dos en la cama, yo de costado y el pegadito a mí. Era tan hermoso…me recordaba al bebé que nunca había podido acunar, que no había vivido…

Borre de un manotazo esas ideas. Ahora me enfocaba en Gabriel.

Carlisle les había dicho que iba a averiguar de donde habían salido, pero lo cierto es que no había rastro alguno. Como si quien los hubiese dejado nunca hubiese existido. Y la ausencia de otros vampiros en la zona que hubiesen captado algo, no había ayudado mucho.

Pero tanto Carlisle como yo, en el fondo, pensábamos que era una suerte. Así podíamos quedarnos con ellos. Por algo Carlisle no indago mucho en la visión de Alice. Y esta tampoco aporto mucho.

Todos, con algunas excepciones, que estaba segura sanarian con el tiempo, queríamos que los bebés se quedaran.

Seria difícil, pero no imposible.

--

Holaa!!

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews!! Realmente, muchas gracias

Espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo XD

Y ya saben…los reviews son mi sueldo

Nos leemos!

:Alice:


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Hola!!

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Realmente me encanta que les guste

Por eso lo actualizo rapido, jaaja.

Hago algunas aclaraciones al final de chap, cualquier duda, ya saben…reviews XD.

Bueno, dejo de hablar! (me deben odiar XD).

A leer!

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Bella POV**_

Por supuesto que sabía que Edward me ocultaba algo.

Yo era torpe y humana, pero él era demasiado evidente.

Estos últimos dos días, se había negado terminantemente a dejarme hablar con Alice, hecho rarísimo, ya que prefería en sobremanera verme dentro de un centro comercial sufriendo que cayéndome de una moto con Jacob.

Siempre me distraía con otro tema. O con alguna acción. Como si fuese muy difícil. A veces me odiaba…no podía creer que este tonto vampiro tuviera tanto poder sobre mi. Charlie, por lo menos esta vez estaba de mi lado, y trataba peor que nunca a Edward, pues notaba cierta tensión entre nosotros. Eso volvía loco a Edward, porque no sabía si yo pensaba igual que mi padre. Me divertía su seño fruncido. Y más aun cuando se apretaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos, en señal de tensión…

Basta! No podía babearme pensando en el, y perdonársela tan fácil.

Estaba decidida a averiguar que pasaba, pues tampoco se me permitía ver a los demás. Y Edward realmente estaba nervioso, como si hubiese pasado algo demasiado terrorífico… estaba segura de que nada malo habría pasado, sino, ya me hubiese enterado por algún medio… aunque ese hecho no quitaba mi ansiedad por saber la verdad.

En estos momentos me encontraba en el baño, hipotéticamente bañándome; y aunque me sorprendiera admitirlo, mi amado ángel no se había percatado de que Charlie había perdido su celular…mala pasada.

Me preocupaba el hecho de que pudiese escucharme hablar, pues sabia bien que estaba a unos escasos metros de la puerta, vigilando que no intentara, lo que el llamó, "algo estupido".

No me importaba. Quería saber como estaban los demás.

Así que, evitando hablar, le envié un mensaje a Alice. Seguro lo recibiría.

"Alice! Soy Bella…quería saber que esta pasando! Edward no me deja hablar. Contesta a este celular."

Alice lo entendería. Menos mal que ya me sabía el número de su teléfono de memoria. Triunfante, marque el numero y se lo envié.

Edward no emitió sonido fuera del cuarto de baño. Perfecto.

Esperaría la respuesta. Era lo único que me quedaba por hacer.

_**Edward POV**_

Estaba seguro de que yo nunca tenía que sufrir esto en mi vida de vampiro. Carlisle me lo había dicho…y aquí estaba, como un niño pequeño alambrando a que su madre no se enterase de sus travesuras. Realmente deprimente.

Me apoye en la pared frente al baño, en donde Bella estaba duchándose.

Por suerte, parecía rendirse en su intento de averiguar que pasaba. Pero me preocupaba el simple e irrebatible hecho de que Bella no podría seguir aislada, y en algún momento debía enterarse de la cruel realidad.

¿Por qué esos niños habían caído justo en nuestra casa? ¿ Que maldición nos perseguía ahora?

Mi mas grande temor, era que Bella, al igual que las esquizofrénicas de mis hermanas y mi madre, se encariñara con el bebé extra que tenía Alice… no podría soportarlo.

Bella ya era peligrosa para si misma, no quería imaginarme para otro ser humano. Y más uno que estuviese a su cuidado.

Además, seguramente esa tarea también recaería sobre mis hombros. Tendría que ser el padre sustituto de un niño que no era mío. Genial.

Y encima, Carlisle parecía muy contento con el hecho de no averiguar nada al respecto. En sus pensamientos, lo único que podía vilusidar, era "Por qué le puso Gabriel, si a mi me gustaba Lautaro!". Todos en mi contra. Menos Jasper. Pero estaba seguro de que el caería pronto. Alice lo descuartizaría antes de que pasasen más de 3 días sin respuestas positivas hacia el niño. Agradecía que Bella aun fuese humana.

Lo que me perturbaba aun más, era pensar en el simple pensamiento que Emmett había tenido hacia Jasper: que estuviese celoso. Y que tuviera miedo de que mi novia se fijara más en un niño que no era suyo, antes que en mí.

Absurdo! Completamente ilógico. Un niño no estorbaría la relación tan íntimamente trazada entre Bella y yo…. Aun así dudaba. Lo estaba haciendo.

Igualmente, que explicación le daría a Charlie? No podía aparecer con un niño en brazos de la noche a la mañana…Ese era mi punto de ataque cuando se enterase, si ella tenía pensado lo que yo ya intuía. Sonreí ante este hecho. Era lo único a lo que me podía agarrar.

Todavía no entendía por que me daba tanto pavor…pero lo hacia…

De repente, una melodía me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Venia del baño.

Fruncí el ceño. Yo le había quitado el celular a Bella, lo tenia en la mano.

"Donde habré dejado aquel maldito teléfono…demasiado pequeño para mi", escuche pensar a Charlie en el piso inferior.

A una velocidad inhumana, traspase los 4 metros que me separaban del baño, y tome el picaporte.

Bella tiro antes que yo.

Tenía el celular de Charlie en la mano. Me quede totalmente petrificado en el lugar.

Bella, una vez abierta la puerta, me miro con odio. Nunca lo había hecho.

- "Bella, querida. Tenemos 4 nuevos integrantes! Son muy tiernos! Debes conocerlos. Te espero, Alice.". Muy bonito, Edward Cullen. Quiero ya una explicación.- dijo Bella saliendo del baño con aires de querer matarme.

- Es simplemente eso Bella, vinieron de pasada…

- No seas mentiroso! Llévame con Alice. Ya es tarde para redimirte, Edward.- en otras circunstancias, me hubiese reído. Bella estaba completamente roja, suponía yo de la ira.

Veía venir, ahora si, el crepúsculo de mi existencia inmortal.

Como un fiel lazarillo, baje con Bella las escaleras hacia el Volvo.

Lo que me esperaba…

_**Rosalie POV**_

- No es tierno, Emmett?!, mírala sonreír!.- decía yo muy emocionada. Estábamos cerca de nuestra habitación, pues no podía permitirme el hecho de que me faltase algo para el baby, como le decía mi marido.

En ese momento, Emmett estaba lanzando al aire a nuestra hija, nuestra pequeña Alessandra Helena Hale Cullen (el nombre perfecto…de reina, como su madre), quien cuando volvía a los brazos de su amado padre, sonreía y a su manera pedía mas, a lo que Emmett respondía encantado.

Éramos la familia perfecta. Con lo que siempre había soñado.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle y Emmett se encontraban en mi mismo estado. Felices, radiantes.

Ahora…Edward y Jasper daban vergüenza.

Jasper con sus terrores y celos infundados, y Edward con su manía de ocultárselo a Bella. La niña no me caía muy bien, pero daba mi existencia por ver su reacción cuando se enterase. Estaba segura de que mi esposo también.

Acomode mi cabello. El hecho de ser madre, no significaba que debía descuidar mi atuendo. Por supuesto que no.

Me aleje de Emmett, para dirigirme al primer espejo que encontrase. Debía ver mi rostro. Justo en ese momento.

Al pasar por la habitación de Alice, la escuche hablando con los dos bebes que tenia a su cuidado. Les estaba preguntando cual de todos los miles de atuendos que había comprado les vendría bien para ese día. Sonreí. Nunca le responderían y ella ya sabía que les pondría. Aun así, le encantaba hacerlo.

Encontré un espejo a unos 10 metros. Estábamos en el segundo piso, pues nuestra habitación se encontraba allí (N.A.: no recuerdo en donde estaba la habitación de ellosXD lo siento si me equivoco.).

Mientras me arreglaba, feliz como me encontraba, escuchaba a nuestra baby gritar de alegría. Si yo hubiese tenido corazón, me hubiese explotado de la emoción y la felicidad. Me sentía completa. Ahora si.

Arreglándome el cabello, note que podía verlos por el espejo. Encantador. Emmett era el padre ejemplar. Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres, así que el hecho de que nuestra bebe fuese niña era mucho mejor que un varón. Y era incluso mejor, porque no tendría que de sentir celos por la segunda mujer de su vida. Era bueno, amable, siempre dispuesto con ella, cuidadoso…

En ese momento vi como, en un descuido, la niña resbalaba de los brazos de su padre.

Pánico fue poco en comparación con lo que sentí en esos terribles segundos, al comprobar que mi marido no reaccionaba.

-.-.-.

_**Holaa!!**_

Lo see! Fue medio corto… es que de a poco, se ira armando toda la historia.

Con respecto a de lo que deje medio colgado cuando decidieron quedárselos…esperen XD falta el punto de vista de Alice, que llega en el próximo capitulo empezare con las visiones caoticas de Jasper (otra vez, pero terriblemente aumentadas) XD y seguiremos con Bella… XD

Alice tiene dos bebes, por eso dice "bebe extra"; uno es para Edward y Bella XD. Es el niño, Alice se queda con la niña. (Perdón, pero la pareja principal es Edward/ Bella, aunque voy a enfatizar en todos… y siempre me gustaron mas los varoncitos XD).

la Baby de Emmett y Rosalie, como ya vieron, se llama Alessandra Helena Hale Cullen.

El bebe de Carlisle y Esme, Gabriel Cullen.

La bebe de Alice/ Jasper, y el niño de Edward/Bella, aun no tienen nombre.

Bueno, ya saben…los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en que se que les gusta y quieren que lo siga . Porfisss dejen reviews! XD

Todas las dudas, a los reviews…los baches del fic se irán resolviendo.

Que parlanchinaa!

Nos leemos!!

:Alice:


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alice POV**_

Observaba mi obra de arte. A veces, ni yo misma podía creer las maravillas que podía hacer la moda.

Mi pequeña pitufina, mi amado angelito, se encontraba recostada en mi cama matrimonial, en esos momentos repleta de ropas rosadas y blancas; esa cama solo era puro repertorio de algo que nunca hacíamos, dormir.

Pero ahora que ella estaba aquí, la podríamos ocupar ella y yo.

Jasper no volvería a poner un pie en esta habitación, por lo menos hasta que no cambiase de idea.

Seguía destilando ondas de pánico y temor por toda la casa; estabas en el piso superior, lo sentías cuando deambulaba perdido como un alma en pena; estabas en el piso intermedio, lo sentías cuando quería expresarle su calvario a Emmett, quien no lo escuchaba, sino que le ofrecía a su hija. Eso provocaba más desesperación en Jazz.

Estabas en la planta baja, y podías escuchar la voz de Carlisle diciéndole que parara porque hacia llorar a Lautaro (se negaba rotundamente a llamarle Gabriel).

Por un lado me deprimía estar lejos de el…pero por otro, gozaba demasiado viendo sufrir de esa manera tan estupida a mi marido.

Aun recuerdo como si fuera hoy el día en que vinieron a nuestras frías vidas.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

- Jasper, mira que lindos son!.- deje yo muy feliz, cargando a uno de estos pitufines.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Jasper. Estaba petrificado, o más bien prendido como una garrapata de la pared más lejana a la puerta. Por poco y podía ver las ondas de terror atravesar la habitación.

- Vamos, Jazz cariño…no quieres cargarlo?.-. le ofrecí al bebe que estaba segura era niña, y que seria mia.

Ninguna respuesta. Ahora estaba estirando una pierna en señal de rechazo. Genial. Lo único que me faltaba.

Estaba por soltarle la reprimenda de su vida, recordándole que por no haber querido acompañarme la última vez de compras, se me arruino uno de los vestidos más bonitos y caros que había encontrado. Cuando Rosalie, salida de la nada, se poso delante mío, y mas rápido de lo que yo sospechaba, quito a mi pitufina de mis brazos.

- Oye! Que haces?

- De donde salio? No lo habrás raptado para tu marido, no?.- dijo Rosalie, con su lengua bípeda, mirando de reojo al Jasper colgado de la pared.

Así que era eso. Como no lo había entendido antes. Jasper tenia miedo de lastimarlos…claro, tan rosados, tan pequeños, tan tiernitos…era obvio que resultaban un cartel viviente de "Cómeme" delante de sus ojos.

Volví a lo mío.

- si quieres al tuyo, búscatelo ahí!.- señale la canasta al tiempo que forcejeaba y le quitaba a mi pitufina de sus garras.

No pude más que reírme.

Al ver la cantidad de pitufos en la canasta, Rosalie, la perfecta, desespero al no saber a cual agarrar.

Mientras ella mantenía una lucha interna, llego Emmett, quien ya venia mirando la escena desde e lejos.

- Demonios, que es esto?.- pregunto al ver la canasta.

- Oh, mira Emmett! No se cual elegir! Son todos tan hermosos…

No se por ver la cara radiante de Rosalie, o porque justamente en ese momento, Emmett Cullen se olvido de su estado vampirico, a pesar de cuidarse muy bien, se agacho, y agarro al que tenia mas cercano, mientras yo hamacaba en mis brazos a mi pitufina, quien lentamente se quedaba dormida.

- Mira esta, esta baby esta genial.- dijo radiante.

- Baby?.- dijimos Rosalie, Jasper y yo a la vez.

- Si, baby…hay algún problema?.- esto lo dijo flexionando sus atemorizantes músculos, a lo cual la pitufina que tenia en brazos río con alegría.

- Oh, Emmett! Mira! Tus fortaleza le cae tan bien como a mi!.- y diciendo esto, se tiro sobre los brazos de Emmett, aplastando un poco a la niña.

Pasaron las horas.

Esperábamos a que Carlisle apareciera junto con Esme. Estábamos seguros de que, de no ser vampiros, morirían de un infarto. Por eso no quise llamarlos. Era "Arruinar el espectáculo de nuestras existencias" como había dicho Emmett.

4 horas después, todo seguía mas o menos igual, salvo unos pequeños cambios: Carlisle había llegado, con Esme por supuesto, y luego de varios estadios emocionales, entre los que pasaron el pánico, el terror, y la emoción, Esme se había hecho de uno de los niños, y en esos momentos, estaba haciéndole algo de comer. Para todos. Nunca nadie pensó que tendríamos que aprender a preparar una mamadera, o algo por el estilo.

Carlisle se había dispuesto a revisar concienzudamente a cada uno de los bebés, diciendo entre murmullos de vez en cuando "en que nos estamos metiendo..".

Lo que seguía igual, era que Emmett seguía ejerciendo un espectáculo visual a su nueva "hija", y Rosalie, como la niña lo admiraba mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Jasper…

Jasper seguía lejos, pero por lo menos ya no se encontraba prendido de la pared. Un pequeño avance.

Esperábamos la llegada de Edward, aunque ya sabíamos lo que iba a pasar: sobreproteger a Bella de los seres que habían invadido la casa.

Genial.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

* * *

_**Rosalie POV**_

Tan rápido como el pánico corrió por mis vacías venas, y como me desarregle todo el cabello que había logrado peinarme (aunque igualmente lucia perfecta), vi con gran alivio que mi esposo tenia en sus manos a la pequeña.

Con mi velocidad máxima, había llegado a su lado en cuestión de dos segundos; iba a sonreírle a Emmett, cuando note algo extraño en su conducta: sostenía a su baby de manera tan que la alejaba completamente de el.

Me resulto extraño en grado sumo, pues el se había acostumbrado a tenerla constantemente en brazos como para demostrar esta falta de cariño tan inconcebible.

- Se puede saber que te pasa, Emmett?- le dice con el tono mas reprobatorio que encontré en mi memoria que pusiese darle a mi esposo la pauta de que estaba por matarlo ya muerto.

- Es que….- tartamudeaba y miraba a la niña como si le diera asco; no podía creerlo.- me siento terriblemente indignado, Rosie.

- Por que te sientes indignado?- cada vez entendía menos.

- Es que…mírala! Tan inocente y amable como parece, y así me paga!.- sin mas comenzó todo un repertorio de peroratas estupidas que no venían al caso. Harta, le saque a nuestra baby de sus brazos.

- Se puede saber de que hablas?! Ella no te hizo nada!

- Que no! Solo…solo…siente ESO.

Sin más, señalo para la niña. Yo no sentía ninguna sensación rara que vaticinara el final de nuestras existencias en manos de una niña que no superaba el mes de vida; la mire detenidamente, mientras ella jugaba con mis rizos. Eso me dio demasiada ternura, y la abrace, mientras miraba la cara de pánico que ponía mi marido.

Ahí lo sentí.

Si la muerte llegara para seres como nosotros, esta seria una de las ocasiones. Un olor, posiblemente nunca detectado por mis fosas nasales, atravesó raudamente mis nervios olfatorios, que provocaron una serie de cortocircuitos que hasta llegaron a marearme.

Y no era precisamente agradable. Ahí me percate de que nuestra baby era humana, y no podría luchar contra ello.

Sonriendo, y con mucha paciencia, agarre del brazo a un indignado Emmett, y guiándolo hasta la habitación, intente explicarle el significado de la palabra caca.

* * *

_**Esme POV**_

Gabriel era feliz en los brazos de su padre.

En esos momentos, Carlisle se encontraba luchando contra una computadora portátil; sus años medievales le estaban cayendo encima, mientras nuestro niño manoteaba diferentes papeles rosados y verdes que mi marido tenía esparcidos por el sillón: todas historias clínicas desparramadas por el suelo, por el mueble, por todos lados. Eso lo hacia feliz, y mientras mi esposo no se percatara del desastre, tratando de hacer andar a aquel aparatito, todo estaría bien.

O eso creía yo.

- Alice!! Dios mío! Aquí estoy.- entro una acalorada Bella por la puerta principal. Y allí, caí en el simple hecho de que mi próxima hija no sabia nada.

- Bella!!

- Esme!

Bella se acerco a mi, seguida por un inconfundible Edward que mostraba sus habituales síntomas de estrés y omnipotencia (se paraba socarronamente, a la vez que se apretaba el puente de la nariz).

Yo la guie hasta carlisle, quien seguia en su batalla tecnologica.

Bella vio al bebe.

Edward vio como Bella veia al bebe.

Carlisle vio como Edward veia a Bella.

Y yo vi, por fin, el brillo de emocion contenida en los ojos de mi querida humana especial.

* * *

_**Perdon!!**_

Por haber demorado tanto!!

2 motivos: 1º computadora en casa ajena; 2º, universidad.

Me estan saturando, por eso tratare de actualizar mas seguido…

Ya saben: dudas, a reviews; sino hay dudas, a reviews igual XD

Los comentarios son mi sueldo, y mas asi se que les gusta y quien que lo continue.

muchas gracias por su apoyo, y por los reviews anteriores!!

Nos leemos!

_:Alice:_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Edward POV**_

- Edward Cullen! Voy a cortarte a pedacitos!.- grito Bella al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el bebé que veia ante si.

Yo lo sabía. No necesitaba ser un adivino respetado, ni tener el don que tenia para leer las mentes para saber que esto terminaria asi. Todos mis esfuerzos reducidos a nada; miraba como mi Bella sostenia entre sus brazos a ese…a ese Bodoque, como le decia Jazz, pues eso era, un bodoque que…sonreia en los brazos de Bella. Si, seguramente iba a colpsar.

- Vamos, Edward, no te lo tomes tan a la tremenda…veras como pronto se le pasa. Los homanos viven poco, y como viven poco se emocionan con algo y lo largan en seguida…tienes suerte de que sea asi…en cambio yo! Tendre que aguantarlo quien sabe hasta cuando!.- habia dicho Jasper desde la penumbra. Me daba miedo verlo asi. Parecía demacrado, y temblaba un poco.

- Bueno, Jazz…no creo que sea tan grave…

- Oh, si que lo es.

Jasper salto hacia atrás, mientras Alice se nos acercaba peligrosamente. Parecia que iba a desollarlo alli mismo. Me hizo gracia. Mucha gracia. Hasta que volvi a ver a Bella revoleando por los aires a su nueva adquisición rosada.

Ahora entendia la desesperación de mi querido Hermano.

- Mira, Bella! No es linda?! Esta es mi pequeña pitufina!.- dijo Alice, quien de la emocion, por poco y revoleaba a la niña.- quieres cargarla?.- le brillaron los ojos.

- Oh, claro!

Bella estaba emocionada. Demasiado a mi gusto.

Mientras Jasper seguía lamentándose su desgraciado destino, que ahora era expresado a traves de la pared (mi hermano se deslizaba lentamente por ella, y de vez en cuando pegaba un puñetazo lastimero), yo observaba con ojos de lince a mi Angel. Calculaba cada reaccion de su cuerpo, cada movimiento, cada gesto facial. Todo. Parecia mas feliz que de costumbre, simplemente estaba…radiante. Exactamente como Esme, Rosalie, y Alice (quien no paraba de chillar en torno a Bella y las dos cosas que ahora mi hermosa novia sostenia con desmedido cuidado, como si la vida le fuera en ello).

Reaccione.

Bella se veia radiante. No feliz, o muy feliz, o extremadamente feliz como cuando estaba conmigo. No. Se veia mucho mas alegre.

Y ahí fue que cai en la cuenta. A Bella le importaba más esa cosa que yo.

_**Jasper POV**_

Dios.

Oh, Dios.

Esto era, precisamente lo que Carlisle un dia intento explicarnos que era la transición de humano a vampiro. Un calvario. Un suplicio. El infierno.

Brenda es hermosa, ¿no Jasper?, ¡la pitufina quiere ir contigo, tomala!, ¿quieres cambiarla, por favor? Todo el tiempo detrás del maldito bodoque. Al que encima le habia puesto Brenda Danielle. Y lo peor, venia cuando mi mujer quería que YO lo alzara. El bodoquito parecía entender, pese a sus escasa o casi nulas facultades mentales que le sirvieran para eso, que yo sufriría un ataque de histeria a la enésima potencia si llegara a hacer algo así.

Así fue como, fui desterrado de mi habitación.

Humillado, desterrado, arrastrándome por mi existencia, incluso peor que en los momentos de las guerras civiles,(ahora vacía al ser desplazado por un bodoque rosado chillón), me veía obligado a desentenderme hasta de Emmett, quien había sido picado por la misma serpiente venenosa que había picado a los demás. Y es que nadie me entendía. Nadie entendía que además de ser una cosa ruidosa, olorosa, e incluso hasta molesta para cualquier cosa, era peligrosamente apetecible. Aunque eso solo me sirvió de pretexto en un principio, ya que rápidamente mi Allie se percato de que no me afectaban mas sus aromas. Maldije a Carlisle por ser tan buen maestro.

Pero veía una luz de esperanza. Edward.

Estaba tenso en su lugar, clavado en el piso, y su vista, ya seca de no parpadear, estaba totalmente puesta en Bella, quien sostenía a dos bodoques, no uno, sino dos, y a mi hermosa ex mujer por tiempo indeterminado. El solo pensamiento, me hizo deslizarme por la pared. No podía sostenerme en pie.

_**Bella POV**_

Eran, sencillamente, las cosas más bonitas que había visto.

Y no es que yo tuviese experiencia basta en tema de bebés. En realidad, esta era la primera, y me estaba fascinando.

Sostenía a la niña de Alice, quien era dulce y tranquila, y al bebé que había encontrado en el sofá. No dejaba de mirarme. Y yo no me quedaba atrás. Eran sencillamente perfectos. Piel rosada, calentitos, bien perfumados (seguramente de alguna colonia especialmente elegida por Rosalie para todos), con unas ropitas hermosas… y para colmo de descompensaciones, el niño tenia ojos verdes. Ya lo auguraba yo sin el sentido de Alice: seria todo un galán.

Gire para mostrarle a Edward los bebés, y lo feliz que me encontraba con ellos. Quería compartir con el este momento de felicidad.

Pero cuando me gire, la cosa era muy distinta a la planeada.

Edward. Clavado en el piso. Cara de pánico. Oh, Dios Mío.

Esos fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron por mi cabeza, mientras Alice seguía chillándome que qué prefería, si el blanco o el azul (pues ya había comprado ropa como mínimo para tres años), simplemente ni me moleste en atender. Sencillamente no pude.

Me enredé en mis propios pies, en el momento en que me daba vuelta para mirar a mi amado vampiro.

Volví a ver su cara de panico, mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás. Ahora se había triplicado.

Misteriosamente, senti unas manos que sostuvieron mi espalda sutilmente.

_**Emmett POV**_

No podia caminar tranquilo con mi baby en brazos, que Bella ya estaba necesitando que la ayudara a no estamparse contra el piso. Ni ella ni los dos babys que traia.

En un momento me extraño, que Edward no hubiese previsto semejante desliz, sabiendo como era Bella…cuando lo vi me percarté del por que.

Estaba literalmente clavado al piso. Con cara de pánico, y los brazos extendidos.

Oh, si…Bella habia visto a los babys.

Automáticamente estalle en carcajadas.

Mi baby, al verme tan feliz, se emociono y empezó a dar pequeños gorjeos y a reírse. Eso si que me incitaba a comérmela, pero simplemente a besos.

La amaba. Pero no podía desperdiciar esta hermosa oportunidad. El momento culmine de mi existencia vampirica.

Le entregue la baby a Rosalie, quien venia detrás mio, y procedí.

- Bella, dime…te gusta el baby?.- dije provocador de reacciones homicidas por parte de dos seres ocupando la región de la escalera.

- Baby? Te refieres a el? Es hermoso!.- dijo Bella, al tiempo que le devolvía a Alice su pitufina/ Baby.

- Y dime… te encantaría quedarte con el, no es así?.- tantee terreno. Sentí un puño golpearme en el omóplato. Rosalie.

- Pues…no había pensado en eso. Yo creía que era de ustedes…pero nadie me explico aun que hacen aquí…

Pura cháchara. Alice se puso a contarle todo lo sucedido, incluso la reacción de Edward, quien aun no se movia.

- Con razon que ni se movio al ver peligrar a su razon de existir… lo que no entiendo es porque no la atajaste tu, Alice, si sabias que se iba a matar; Bella es demasiado predecible, no me salgas con que fue demasiado espontáneo.

- No, simplemente sabia que tu vendrías detrás y la atajarías. No me tome la molestia.- dijo mi hermana duende alzando a su baby.

- Ahora se por que…pero que le van a decir a los demas? Recuerden que son 4 niños salidos de la nada.- argumento Bella sabiamente. Edward cobro mágicamente vida.

- Es verdad. No podemos tenerlos mucho mas tiempo.- dijo el muy traidor a la defensiva. Ahora Jasper parecia reaccionar.

- Si que podemos. Simplemente, ya lo he comentado en el hospital

Viva papa Carlisle! El siempre aparecia en el momento justo para la batalla.

- Como? Que haz hecho Carlisle?.- pregunto Esme un tanto preocupada.

- Sencillamente he dicho que, como tenemos tanta aficion por adoptar, y tenemos dinero de sobra, simplemente nuestros hijos mayores de edad.- nos miro a Rosalie y a mi…siempre lo mismo.- habían salido como nosotros y habian hecho su parte.

- Pero…los 4 serian hijos de ellos dos?

- Técnicamente, si.

- Y se lo creyeron?.- dije al borde de la risa histérica.

- Si, es mas…me dijeron que ustedes son muy buenos ciudadanos, y que se yo.

Estalle en risas, para detrimento de Jasper y Edward.

Carlisle se acerco a su mujer, y sentándose con ella en el sofá, recibió a su "hijo" en brazos.

- Edward, tenemos que hablar. Habitación, ahora.

Le dio el bebé a Alice. Esto prometía ser bueno, muy bueno. Demasiado para mis nervios a flor de piel en busca de mas risas.

Bella subió lentamente las escaleras. Y Edward la siguió.

Bella miro a Edward con cara inexpresable.

Alice miro a Bella sonriéndole a mas no poder.

Y Edward me miro con su mirada asesina solo reservada en casos de emergencia. Todo por mi inocente risa.

Me dispuse pues, a ignorarlo y tomar a mi baby nuevamente en brazos.

**_Hola!!_**

perdonen la tardanza...ya saben las causas T.T

espero que les haya gustado!!

muchas gracias por leerme!

ya saben: cualquier cosa, reviews! ademas de que son mi sueldoXD

nos leemos!!

_**:Alice:**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Edward POV**_

Miedo. ¿Miedo?, nunca había sentido miedo en mis 107 años de existencia. Esto, definitivamente no se acercaba al miedo. Era, en si, directamente pánico.

Y esta vez, Jasper no tenía nada que ver.

Me encontraba encaminándome hacia mi muerte, sin ser consciente de mis pasos, sin medir las consecuencias de portarme tan mansamente… me recordaba a mi mismo como los sentenciados a cadena de muerte, que caminan mirando hacia abajo, y aun así, sabiendo que será la ultima vez que verán algo…

Llegamos al rellano de la escalera; para mi completa desesperación, Bella no se dio vuelta n siquiera para dirigirme la mirada, o para pedirme permiso y entrar a mi cuarto (ella siempre lo hacia…). Simplemente, giro los grados necesarios para adentrarse a ella. Mala señal. Sentí unas risas ahogadas abajo. Mataría a Emmett.

Quizás presa del pánico, no me percate de que mi ángel se había sentado en el sofá de cuero negro; estaba bastante rígida, y tenia el cabello sobre el rostro, para que no viera su cara de odio, quizás… me senté en la cama, frente a ella, y simplemente espere.

Mis temores fueron reemplazados por la sorpresa: Bella estaba, sencillamente temblando.

Comencé a pensar metódicamente, para averiguar si hacia demasiado frío afuera, si habia dejado la ventana abierta; incluso si tenia fiebre. Eso me volvió la desesperación.

- Bella, cariño…que te sucede?.- pregunte bastante inseguro.

- …

Ni siquiera me hablaba. Esto se estaba tornando serio, y se estaba pasando de la raya. Todo por esos mocosos, que habian aparecido de la nada para arruinar mi paz. La paz que habia construido en este pueblo, con _mi mujer_.

Me levante de la cama, y sin siquiera hacer ruido, me sente a su lado. Su cabello se mecia mientras temblaba, y sus hombros se movian espasmódicamente. Oh, Dios…estaba llorando.

Y todo, todo por mi culpa. Mi maldita culpa.

- Bella, por favor, dime que te sucede…- le murmure suavemente, intentando no asustarla con mi proximidad. Debía ser cauto, muy cauto.

- Es que…me duele, Edward.- murmuro entre hipidos.

- Que te duele? Oh, Dios Santo, sabia que toda esta emoción extra no te caería bien.- comencé a repasar mi manual medico mental, en busca de alguna dolencia especifica causada por el pánico, el odio, la emoción, o cualquier cosa repentina y chocante.- Solo dímelo.

- Me duele aquí.-

Mierda.

Simplemente, estaba mal.

Le dolía el pecho. Era grave, entonces. Porque si lloraba, era porque le dolia seriamente. Como podía ser, que con todos los cuidados que yo le brindaba, se hubiese enfermado de esta manera? Era imposible.

- Estas segura, mi niña?.- dije tratando de sonar sincero, y no burlón. Lo único que me faltaba era que ella creyese que yo me burlaba, o no le creía.

- Si, estoy completamente segura. Me duele por ti.

Me cayo como un balde de agua helada. Ella lloraba, sufría, y le dolía el pecho: por mí. En ese momento, la luz entro en mi cabeza como un rayo delator: esto tenía que ver con el tema de los bebés, y mi respuesta ante ello la había puesto mal.

Me rei en la oscuridad. Era increíble lo insensible que había sido, y lo ciego que había estado hasta hacia momentos. Ella estaba mal porque yo no quería a los bebés. Era solo eso. No era un dolor fisico. Era emocional.

- Pero Bella…yo no es que no los quiera, simplemente…no me gustaría tenerlos, es todo.- dije a modo de disculpa. Ahora que ya sabía la razón de su dolencia, me sentía mas seguro.

- No te das cuenta? Si no los quieres a ellos, no me quieres a mí.

- Eh? De que estas hablando?.- ahora si me había desconcertado. Y el solo hecho de no poder leer su mente, y estar esperando una respuesta rápida, me estaba enloqueciendo. Me sentía demasiado frustrado.

- Es que, si en algún caso yo quedara embarazada.- me atajo al ver que yo iba a decir que era imposible.- en algún caso hipotético, reaccionarias así, no es verdad? No querrías tenerlo! No querrías a tu hijo!.- sin mas se largo a llorar otra vez. Ahora me enoje.

- Estas loca, tonta Bella. Si tu pudieras quedar embarazada, seria el premio y el tesoro mas grande que yo pudiera tener. Seria la cosa mas hermosa que pudiera pasarnos. No lo dudes. Ni un instante.- lo susurre en su oído, abrazándole suavemente los hombros.

- En serio?

- Si, en serio.

- Realmente me lo dices en serio, Edward?.- sus ojos brillaban. Como decirle que no a eso?

- Si, cariño.

- Entonces puedo decirte, que considero que ese bebé me fue extirpado antes de tiempo, y que creo que es nuestro, y debemos cuidarlo?.- cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Ah no, Bella! Eso si que no! No puedes hacerme este tipo de chantajes. Sabes bien que ese bebé no es nuestro, y que por ende, no podemos responsabilizarnos de el. Además, que dirá Charlie?.- tire el ultimo cabo al que podía sostenerme. Bella estaba haciendo trampa, así que yo también lo haría.

- No eres consciente, de que amo a ese bebé como si fuese mío? Como si hubiese salido de mi interior?.- puse los ojos en blanco, no podia creer lo que me estaba pasando.- lo necesito Edward! Y con respecto a Charlie, el entenderá. Siempre lo hace.

- A si? Como entendió mi problema cuando me fui, y luego regrese?.- me dolía enormemente recordar aquello, pero era necesario. Debía hacerle entender a mi amada que no era tan sencillo como ella lo planteaba.- lo siento, Bella. Pero es así.

Estaba por largarse nuevamente a llorar. Me fascinaba por un lado, pues era algo que yo ya no podía hacer, y verlo en mi ángel me resultaba hermoso. Pero el solo hecho de saber que era de sufrimiento, machaco esa idea. Fruncí el seño. Si hubiese sido humano, me dolería la cabeza enormemente. Tendría una migraña crónica, y de por si un surco en el puente de mi nariz. Como lo hacia siempre que estaba estresado, lleve mis dedos pulgar e índice hacia allí. Me calmaba en algo.

_" Maldito seas, Edward! Tanto necesitas verla sufrir?! No te das cuenta de que sufre en serio, y no es una simple jugarreta?"_ lo suponía. Debí haber previsto eso. Alice, y seguramente mis otros 3 hermanos, mas mis dos padres, estarían en el piso de abajo escuchando la batalla verbal que Bella y yo manteníamos en mi cuarto. A veces, deseaba haberme quedado solo. Suspire, resignado.

- Bella…que es lo que quieres? Dímelo, por favor…- dije ya, asumiendo la derrota. Esperaba que con esto olvidara lo que acababa de decirle insensiblemente.

- Que que es lo que quiero? Quiero ese bebé, de ojos verdes, rosado, envuelto en ropitas, hermoso, precioso….- si, se había olvidado. La emoción la sobrepasaba.

- Si lo tienes, estarás satisfecha?

Bingo. Sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros. Había dado en el blanco, y podía sentir en mi mente los chillidos de Alice. Tendría que matarla a ella también.

Bella se tiro a mis brazos, emocionada. Yo sonreí en la penumbra de mi habitación, sabiendo lo que me esperaba. Gritos. Llantos agudos en la madrugada (que despertaran a Bella). Olores…raros y "traidores", como los habia descrito Emmett; comido. Cada dos horas.

Me estaba superando antes de haber comenzado. Pero Bella estaba feliz. Y eso, era lo que a mi más me importaba ahora.

* * *

1 día.

2 días.

3 días después.

**_Carlisle POV_**

Sabia que era hermoso tener a 4 hermoso chiquillos iluminando nuestras vidas. Sabia que las mujeres de la casa, incluyendo a Bella, estaban radiantes; sabia también, que había habido algunos…problemas físicos y emocionales en el transcurso de estos 3 días. Pero esto estaba pasándose de la raya.

- Alice…

- Si, Carlisle?.- en esos momentos, revolvía en una bolsa rosada, que por lo que podía ver, eran nuevas adquisiciones para su "hija".- que necesitas?

- Bueno, mira. Hay un problema. Quien salir todos ustedes también?

Como si un rayo los hubiera disparado, Jasper y Edward aparecieron por la escalera. Eso me estaba cansando también. Cualquier llamada, ellos la consideraban una esperanza de que yo hubiera encontrado algún dato de los niños. Y es que, ciertamente, parecían haber aparecido de la nada…y _Mi Lautaro_ estaba muy feliz con nosotros, y los demás también, por lo que _no me_ _Quitaba el sueño_.

- No, niños. No hay nada nuevo.- vi sus caras de decepción. Hasta cierto punto, me causaban risa. Y mas, sabiendo que era la primera vez que Alice y Jasper estaban tan cerca. El muy terco aun seguía en pie de guerra.

- Que pasa, papa?.- llegaron Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, y mi esposa, con Lautaro en brazos.

- Lo que quería informales, y esto exime a Emmett y a Rosalie, es que hace 3 días que no van al colegio. Lamento comunicarles que porque ahora tengan una nueva responsabilidad, que Repito, es en verdad de ellos dos.- apunte a mis dos hijos "mayores".- no significa que no tengan que seguir fingiendo. Y en tu caso Bella, tu padre no se seguirá creyendo que en verdad estas yendo al colegio y te estas quedando aquí con Alice.- se ruborizo hasta las orejas.

- Pero…no te das cuenta de que somos padres?.- farfullo Alice lastimeramente.

- Lo siento. Es mi última palabra.

Sabía que me odiarían.

Pero, por una cuestión personal, quería ver como se las arreglarían.

Esto se iba a poner divertido.

* * *

**Holaaaaa!!**

espero que les haya gustado:D

ya saben: los comentarios son mi sueldo, y la forma en que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue.

(las partes que faltan, como esos tres dias...no desesperen, en el proximo capitulo pondre lo que falteXD)

nos leemos!!

muchas gracias por su apoyoo!!

_**:Alice:**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward POV**

La última noche antes de volver al colegio.

Realmente, en todos estos años en los que me vi obligado a fingir mi verdadera edad, mezclándome entre todos esos humanos, nunca me había sentido tan terriblemente dispuesto a volver allí; es mas, todos los días eran fatídicos, repetitivos, y estúpidamente ridículos. Ahora, deseaba con todas mis energías salir de aquí.

Y es que Bella, podía ser mi ángel, podía ser la mujer que mas amase en todo el mundo, irremplazable, irrepetible…pero decididamente insoportable.

"Edward, mira que lindo!", "Edward, quieres cargarlo?", "Edward…quieres bañarlo?".

Este era mi límite. Y pensé que con Bella no lo tendría nunca.

Tenía terror, pánico indescriptible de destruir a la pequeña criatura que ella dejaba inconscientemente en mis brazos; y no era por el hecho de que era humano, y me afectaba su sangre; no, eso era lo de menos. Lo peor de todo era que de un momento a otro podía aplastarlo, hacerlo pacotilla de bebé de Bella, y ahí el romance, la emoción y felicidad se irían para siempre. Y mi vida se convertiría en un infierno.

Y yo en todos estos años, había aprendido a controlar mi fuerza; Bella era una prueba viviente de ello. El problema devenía, del hecho de que esta cosa no dejaba de moverse cuando yo la cargaba, y se contorsionaba hacia todos lados, como si quisiera huir de mis brazos. Eso me ponía más nervioso. Por ende, mis ondas llegaban a Jasper. Y sumándole mi desesperación a la que el ya tenia acumulada desde hacia días, daba como resultado la contracción de un manicomio casero. Alice se ponía mas nerviosa con la ropa, Emmett se indignaba hasta con el movimiento mas pequeño de su cosa ( a lo que respondía posteriormente con una flexión bastante marcada de todos sus músculos, a lo que su publico, léase la niña y Rosalie, se emocionaban, lo que provocaba un aumento en su ya remarcado ego muscular), Carlisle se enloquecía cada vez que escuchaba a Esme decirle al niño "Gabriel", en vez de "Lautaro", y Jasper…bueno, Jasper era Jasper.

En estos momentos horribles, en los que Emmett estaba gritando algo como que un pañal sucio había arruinado su existencia, yo me encontraba en el peor de los dilemas: Bella, mí amada, querida y preciada Bella, me había encomendado la terrible misión de… bañar a la cosita.

Y encima, para colmo de males, la cosa estaba más que dispuesta a su baño. Me miraba con sus ojos redondos y verdes, brillantes, desde su cuna, esperando a que la alzara.

Oh no, el chantaje es algo que no soportare de tu parte, pequeña cosa rosada.- estaba, como un idiota, caminando en círculos a la cuna; por suerte, la puerta estaba trabada, dejándome solo con la criatura.

Gorjeo. Esa fue su excelente respuesta. Y lo peor? Se reía de mi.

Se reía, moviendo las manitos pequeñas, rosadas, mientras sus ojitos brillaban mas de lo común…extendía sus pequeños bracitos hacia mi…No.

No iba a caer tan fácilmente. Después de todo, esta cosa estaba tratando de quitarme a mi Bella. Lo presentía, lo intuía en la sangre que me faltaba.

Seguí caminando en círculos.

Estaba con las mangas de mi camisa negra arremangadas, con un shampoo en una mano y una toalla al hombro. Tenía absolutamente todo preparado, para que no hubiese ni siquiera un minucioso error que se filtrara en mi tarea, y la hiciese mas tediosa de lo que ya prometía ser.

Ni siquiera quería imaginármelo: si se movía como un poseso en mis brazos, no quería imaginármelo en la bañera. De haber sido humano, me habrían dado escalofríos.

Mi mayor problema, como podía ver, era comenzar la tarea.

Sabia que esto se trataba de alguna pequeña venganza. Bella aun no me había perdonado del todo el hecho de haberle ocultado esta información, y aun se mostraba falsamente ofendida y dolida. Sabia que era falso, porque cada vez que la encontraba estaba riéndose, y al segundo me hacia cara de cordero a punto de ser degollado. Y al segundo que me iba, volvía a reír con Alice. Como amaba a mi hermana, también.

Esto estaba acabando con mis facultades mentales. Me estresé.

Me senté en mi cama, dejando el frasco de shampoo a un lado, y con la toalla aun colgada del hombro, apreté el puente de mi nariz. Ese gesto que había traído de mi otra vida, era algo que debía corregir.

Esto era ridículo. Yo era ridículo.

Me había enfrentado a una fiebre española que me había costado la vida; me había enfrentado al dolor de la transformación, a dominarla y todo lo que conlleva; me había enfrentado a mi brote de rebeldía cuando me separe de Carlisle, viviendo solo haciendo de las mías; me había enfrentado a otros vampiros muy poderosos; me había enfrentado a Bella, porque la verdad había sido un enfrentamiento aguantar el deseo los primeros días; me había enfrentado incluso a los Volturi, y hasta a un hombre lobo en celo: y no podía con un pedazo de carne rosada, que lo único que hacia era comer, dormir, y hacer sus necesidades?

Me reí, por eso me consideraba un ser razonable. Conversando conmigo mismo llegue al resultado.

Con mucho pesar, tome el shampoo y me acerque a la cuna. Seguía esperándome con los brazos extendidos.

Después de todo, quizás no seria tan malo.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Se veía tan dulcemente tierno…pobre Edward, en un dilema mental de si salir corriendo de la criaturita, o hacer lo que yo le había encomendado. Pues la verdad, y mas allá de toda venganza que yo pudiese hacerle, el también debía hacerse cargo.

En esos precisos instantes me encontraba fuera de la habitación, supuestamente cerrada, junto con Alice ( el pobrecito de Edward no se había dado cuenta de que no solo la puerta estaba entreabierta, sino de que Alice estábamos allí, al pie del cañón a la espera de que haría…aunque algo me decía que Alice ya lo sabia).

Camino en círculos, siguió caminando alrededor de la cuna y… seguía; a ese paso haría un hoyo en el piso de su propia habitación. Se sentó en la cama, y dio su ya clásica demostración de estrés. Es que acaso le estaba pidiendo demasiado a mi Edward? Solo le estaba pidiendo que bañase al niño, solo eso. No era para tanto…

En eso, vi como se levantaba y se acercaba a la cuna, a lo que mi cosita respondía estirándole los bracitos…sino hubiera sido porque esto era una tarea de espionaje, me hubiese metido allí mismo a gritarle "No es lindo?!", pero ya era demasiado.

Pronto, y repentinamente para mi enojo, fui distraída de mi tarea espía por Alice, quien se encontraba mirando detrás mío, con gesto hosco y enojada. Con curiosidad, pues era raro ver a mi futura hermana con esa expresión, me gire en mi lugar… casi me asfixio al tratar de contener la risa.

Jasper, nuestro querido Jasper, se encontraba contra la pared, simulando estar en sus últimos momentos de vida ( me lo hubiera creído de no saber que no era así, ni podía serlo). Estaba desarreglado, con los cabellos disparados como nunca, y extendía una mano con dedos agarrotados en sentido a Alice, mientras se sostenía de la pared, y la miraba con cara de suplica.

- Sabes? Es estupido lo que estas haciendo.- dijo Alice, fingiendo enojo. Podía ver como en realidad estaba disfrutando con todo aquello.

- No es una estupidez. Me despojaste de mis aposentos, me quitaste todo lo que allí había porque no puedo entrar, y encima, ese bodoque asqueroso me quito a mi mujer, te parece poco?!.- casi grita agarrándose con la mano con la que se sostenía a la pared, los cabellos y tirando de ellos. Sentí olas de pánico. Me puse a pensar, de pronto, en que Edward estaba ahogando a la cosita. Entre en pánico, pero no podía entrar a la habitación…no podía perderme esto.

- Sabes cual es la solución. La tienes enfrente de tu rostro.-

- No pienso convivir con el bodoque, y lo sabes.

- Entonces, lo siento.

Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar, mejor dicho, a danzar, hacia la habitación en la que estaba su querida Brenda. Y Jasper, arrastrándose, se acerco a mi.

- Bella! Tu! Tienes que poder hacer algo por mi, estoy realmente desesperado!.- nuevas ondas de pánico me inundaron.

- Lo siento, créeme! Corre detrás de Alice, quizás te perdone.- dije ya intentando deshacerme de el, para entrar en esa maldita habitación. Me estaban subiendo los calores. No creía a Edward capaz de algo así…

- En serio? Ahí voy!

Y sin mas, siguió correteando, ahora un poco mas feliz que antes, hacia la habitación de Alice.

Y yo, entre desesperada a la habitación, y luego al baño.

Lo que vi, me termino de subir los calores a su máxima potencia.

* * *

**Holaaa!!**

lo siento, lo siento...se que es muuuy corto, pido perdon...pero es lo que me salioXD

tratare de hacer el siguiente mas largo...

realmente, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios:D me ayudan mucho a seguirlaXD: y ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue.

cualquier cosita, que quieran consultar tb al review

nos leemos!!

**_:Alice:_**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

Realmente me fui de allí por dos razones: una, y principal, era porque sabia que en cuestión de minutos, mi pequeña pitufina lloraría reclamando a su madre, y yo, como buena madre que era, no podía negarme a sus atenciones (sin contar, que gracias a mi adoradísimo padre, ahora tendría que prescindir de ella…lo que no me hacia mucha gracia); y en segundo lugar, quería dejar sola a Bella, pues sabia bien con que iba a encontrarse cuando entrara al baño de la habitación de mi querido hermanito.

Lo que no quería admitir, era que también estaba huyendo de Jasper.

En esos momentos, me encontraba "danzando", según palabras textuales de mi cuñada, escaleras arriba; debía llegar a tiempo a la habitación, pues solo me quedaban 2 minutos antes de que comenzara a llorar. Y también pata encerrarme. Sabia que Jasper venia detrás mío.

Yo amaba a mi marido. Después de todo, fui yo quien lo busco la primera vez en aquel bar, hacia ya tantos años…fui yo la que nos trajo a vivir con los Cullen; y yo consentí quedarme al lado de Jasper, porque el lo era todo para mi; el me entendía, sabia expresar sus emociones, como todos mis hermanos ya sabían, sin mediar palabra; pero lo mas importante: nuestra comunicación iba mas allá de las palabras, no las necesitábamos…simplemente era como si los dos poseyéramos el don de Edward para comunicarnos simplemente entre nosotros, íntimamente, dentro de nuestra pequeña y agradable burbuja.

Algo que había cambiado en los últimos días.

No podía creer, como una pequeña pitufina, rosadita, y hermosa como lo era, pudiera ocasionar tal caos en la mente de mi esposo. Era sencillamente incomprensible.

Se arrastraba por las paredes, fingía que estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida (cuando eso ya había pasado hacia demasiado tiempo ya incluso para que el lo recordase), y fingía lloriquear que yo le prestaba mas atención a la pequeña pitufina y no a el, que ella todo lo había cambiado entre nosotros; que, en definitivas cuentas, yo había reemplazado a Jasper por la niña.

Realmente, me daba pena verlo así. Siempre cuide de el en todo; y en todo, me refiero hasta en el hecho de su atuendo. Yo controlaba su vestimenta, su cabello, o cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con su imagen. Ahora, me dolía verlo. Estaba hecho un indigente, que dañaba lentamente mis retinas.

Apure el paso.

Llegue a la puerta de la habitación, y escuche un gimoteo. Sonreí de costado. ¿Me estaba poniendo vieja para las predicciones, o mi paso había sido más lento esta vez? Ya estaba por llorar, y yo recién llegaba.

Me adentre en la habitación, ahora mía, solo mía (lo que en cierto punto me causaba cierta satisfacción), y la vi, a ella, a la luz de mis ojos, mirándome con aire reprobatorio desde la cuna; cuando se percato que era yo la que entraba, su puchero cambio rápidamente a un gimoteo mas fuerte, estirándome al mismo tiempo sus dos manitos. Era demasiado tierna… me dispuse a alzarla en mis brazos, pues sabia que eso la calmaba mucho. Comencé a revolearme por toda la habitación, tratando de mantener una velocidad más o menos….decente. La cuestión era calmarla y que se divirtiera, no matarla de un susto.

Cuando sentí, para mi desgracia ya anticipada, que alguien entraba a la habitación.

Rodé los ojos. Sabía lo que me esperaba.

Lo único que sabia, es que no se la haría tan fácil como el creía.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Sabía que estaba entrando a recibir mi sentencia de muerte. Sabía que eso ya había pasado hacia mucho, pero yo lo sentía igual, o incluso más fuerte que esa vez.

Me adentre sigilosamente por la puerta…tantos viejos recuerdos, veía ahora ante mí: la cama, mi placard, el de Alice, que doblaba enormemente su tamaño, la puerta del baño, el color de las paredes…cosas que habían quedado ya en el olvido. Sabia que debía seguir adelante, pero por lo menos, debía dar una última batalla. No podía rendirme sin una última escaramuza con el bodoque hipócrita que había secuestrado el corazón de mi mujer. Eso si que no.

Aunque me costara admitirlo, cuando ingrese, la imagen de Alice danzando por toda la habitación, con el bodoque rosado en brazos, me gusto…solo un poquito.

Esto era exactamente igual que la vez en la que aquellas mujeres vampiro me habían engañado cruelmente, creyendo yo que estaban desamparadas…esto era igual. El bodoque quería que yo cayese en su red, malvada y perfectamente estratificada para que mi mujer se volviese en mi contra.

Debía admitirlo…su poder de convencimiento y de estrategia era de envidiar, incluso para el ejercito de la Confederación.

Sabia bien que Alice ya había notado que yo había notado que el bodoque se había dado cuenta de que yo había entrado. Por lo que no pudo fingir más, y se detuvo, dándome la espalda.

Mala señal.

El bodoque infame me miraba por sobre el hombro de Alice, como burlándose de mi…encima me estiraba sus pequeños brazos. Esto era demasiado para mis ya saturados nervios. Y valga decir, para los de toda mi familia.

- Allie, cariño…- intente usar la estrategia de la sumisión. Quizás funcionara.

- Que sucede? ¿ necesitas buscar algo?.- se giro, y me miro con sus enromes ojos color miel…porque la vida me jugaba esta pasada tan malévola?!

- No, es solo que…

- Que quieres?

- Oh, Dios Mío y la Santa Confederación, Alice!

Sin mas, y comportándome como un completo idiota, me tire a las piernas de Alice. Era mi último recurso, y por lo menos podía notar que había tomado desprevenida a mi mujer. Eso era bueno. El factor sorpresa siempre daba buenos resultados. Prepárate, bodoque.

- Alice, realmente te necesito, ya no se que hacer sin ti.

- Tu te buscaste esto, Jazz…crees que a mi me gusta estar tan separada de ti? El problema es tuyo, no mío.- por primera vez en mi existencia, escuchaba como alguien invertía la famosa frase "no eres tu, soy yo". Era mi mujer. Y yo todavía me sorprendía.

- Pero Allie…haré lo que tu quieras!.- estaba jugado. Haría lo que ella quisiera. Después de todo, este calvario constante me daría sus vacaciones mañana, cuando volviésemos al colegio. Le sonreí y puse mi mejor cara de yo no se nada.

- Lo que yo quieras?.- vi como peligrosamente los ojitos de mi adorada esposa brillaban, y ahora si, sabia que mi final estaba llegando lentamente.

Sin más, se alejo de mí, que en esos momentos me encontraba tirado en el piso de la habitación; se agacho, y se acerco nuevamente a mí, con esos ojos brillantes y llenos de esperanza.

Y de haber sido humano, hubiese colapsado.

Alice me extendió al bodoque, en clara señal de que quería que yo lo cargara. Genial. Espectacular. Alice, mi amada esposa, me estaba poniendo a prueba. Y esto era peor que caminar entre minas ocultas.

Yo estaba seguro de que los vampiros no podíamos sudar, pero yo sentía que yo si podía. Fueron segundos que a mi parecer, y estoy seguro para Alice también, se tornaron eternos.

Cuando, por fin pude hacer contacto de tercer tipo con el bodoque.

La pequeña masa rosada, se encontraba en el paraíso en mis brazos. Contrariamente a lo que yo creía, no se sentía tan mal cargarla. Es mas, por un asomo de casualidad, incluso me gustaba. Cuando Alice la tenía en brazos, estaba gimoteando. Ahora que la tenia yo, había parado de hacerlo. Me estudiaba con sus pequeños ojos escrutadores. Y aunque pareciese idiota, yo esperaba una señal de aceptación.

Los segundos se convirtieron en horas.

Hasta que la ansiada respuesta llego, para mi automática desesperación.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Me faltaba el aire. Y era todo a causa de la emoción.

El demonio de Alice, que en esos momentos estaba segura yo, de que estaba peleándose con Jasper, no me había advertido de esta espectacular y fantástica visión. Mis ojos, gracias a dios todavía de humana, se empañaron en lágrimas.

Edward, mi Edward, se encontraba dentro de la bañera, con su ropa negra y costosa, tan impecable momentos antes, totalmente empapada ahora. Su cabello, siempre casualmente desordenado (para mi autentica perdición), se encontraba en esos momentos también mojado, y aun mas desordenado. Tenia, en vano, las mangas de su camisa arremangadas. Nuestra pequeña cosita, se mecía contenta, radiante de felicidad dentro del abrazo de su ahora papi.

Por alguna razón, quizás la concentración de su tarea, Edward no se había percatado de mi entrada. Quizás, si lo había hecho, pero prefería quedarse callado, quizás de vergüenza, al haberlo encontrado así. Lejos de enojarme o cualquier cosa parecida, me llenaba de ternura, y no pude evitarlo mas.

- Edward, no es hermoso?! Di que si!.- sobresalte a Edward, quien casi rompe la mitad de la bañera del susto. Amaba el poder de union entre la delicadeza y la destrucción que tenia mi futuro marido.

- Si, supongo que si.- y me hizo mi sonrisa torcida predilecta. Como no desmayarme de la emoción?.- Eso si, si no salimos los dos, nos dará un resfriado tremendo, verdad, cosita?

No. Y no.

Esto surcaba el limite que mis niveles de ternura podían soportar. Edward estaba…siendo dulce con el bebé, e incluso se preocupaba por el, como lo haría yo.

Decidí, antes de tirarme sobre los dos, dejarlos solos, para que pudieran acomodarse, y Edward tuviera mas tiempo a solar con él. Sabía que le gustaba estar solo con el bebé. Y eso me enterneció más todavía.

En menos de lo que pasan 2 minutos, Edward ya estaba totalmente seco y cambiado, y mi pequeña cosita rosada se encontraba en sus brazos, felizmente dormitando.

Edward camino hacia la cuna, y lo deposito allí.

Yo me acerque lentamente, para abrazarme a Edward.

- Por fin parece que Jasper y Alice están hablando.- musito demasiado bajo para mi oído.

- En serio? Y que pasa?

- No lo se, mañana lo sabremos. Ahora, llego la hora humana para dormir.

Sin mediar más palabras, me llevo y me recostó en su cama, y comenzó a tararear mi nana. Me encontraba mas cansada de lo que realmente hubiese admitido. Aspire su aroma, que tanto me embriagaba. Ahora estaba totalmente tranquila. Sabia que Edward había conseguido entenderse con la cosita, y yo era feliz por ello.

Fui quedando lentamente dormida, escuchando de manera cada vez más lejana, la dulce y tranquila voz de mi amado inmortal.

* * *

**Holaaa!!**

espero que les haya gustadooo

saben?? necesito nombres! para la cosita de Bella y Edward! recuerden que es varoncito

bueno...los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue...realmente, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, me ayuuda mucho!!

nos leemos!

**:Alice:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice POV**

Realmente sabia que lo que pensaba y experimentaba en estos precisos momentos, en los que me encontraba mirando al frente de una clase ya sabida de Cálculo sin escuchar, estaba mal. Por supuesto que estaba mal, porque Carlisle nos había enseñado a no gozar con el sufrimiento ajeno. Pero esto era demasiado.

Generalmente yo me sentía impotente ante el sufrimiento de mis hermanos, me sentía tan adolorida como ellos. Pero en estas circunstancias, tan distintas a todas las vividas, la balanza se había invertido.

Y era todo, pero todo…solo porque absolutamente todos se habían peleado por sus pitufines, excepto yo y mi Jazz.

Por fin había entendido que la pitufina Brenda no era un enemigo de la batalla de la Confederación, ni que resultaba una amenaza al amor que yo sentía por el…eso ultimo aun estaba en dudas, pues todavía miraba con cierto recelo la cuna antes de acercarse, o cuando se metía al baño, dejaba la puerta entreabierta por la que asomaba su cabeza, con todos sus cabellos revueltos, cada 5 segundos, para asegurarse, creo yo, de que no me había fugado con lo que el llamaba despectivamente "el bodoque rosado". Por lo menos, Brenda había reaccionado bien a su nuevo papá…el solo recordarlo me hacia suspirar innecesariamente.

**_Flash Back_**

Veía como mi pequeña pitufina gritaba y reía en brazos de Jazz. Era realmente muy tierno, salvo por el simple hecho de que Jasper mantenía el sostén lo mas lejos que sus brazos le permitían, como creyendo que con sus corcobeos su ahora bebé le haría daño. Realmente, tenia que tenerle paciencia. Jasper era muy bueno, excelente me atrevería a decir en cuestión de estrategias y cosas de guerra que yo no entendía ni quería entender; pero todo lo que se refiriese a humanos, lo volvía loco, y obtuso a la hora de entender. Y ni hablar de las compras.

- Crees que me acepta?.- pregunto Jazz un tanto preocupado, mirándome con aquella mirada tan llena de amor hacia mi. Realmente, por más que intentara sonar decepcionada o enojada, no podía hacerlo. No con el.

- Por supuesto que si! Mira como quiere acercarse a ti! Vamos, Jazz!.- lo inste a que se acercara a la pitufina mas a su cuerpo. Por un momento me arrepentí de decírselo, pues tampoco podía presionar de esa manera a mi esposo. Sabia que estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía. Lo mas lejos que su instinto le dejaba ir.

Pero lo que no espere, fue lo que hizo. Se paro, con todo su porte leonino, con unos casi 40 centímetros más que yo, y miro a la pitufina. La miro, y al instante ella quedo callada, quieta en sus brazos. Por un momento, pensé que él estaba utilizando sus poderes para con ella, por lo que me levante bruscamente, para reprenderlo. Pero lo pensé detenidamente. Si estuviera usando sus poderes, me afectarían a mi también, o por lo menos, hubiese sentido algún cambio leve de humor… por lo que comprendí que el estaba estableciendo una conexión con Brenda mas allá de la que representaría usando sus poderes. Realmente me emociono. Estaban hablándose, comunicándose con la mirada. Ella, invitándolo. Él, pidiendo permiso.

Y pareció que funciono, pues Jazz comenzó a acercar suavemente a la pitufina a su cuerpo, hasta que ella pudo tomar sus cabellos desprolijos con sus pequeñas manitos. No la acerco más que lo suficiente y necesario. Y yo los abrace a ambos. Mala idea.

Sentí de golpe un efluvio de desesperación brotar de Jasper, como si su vida corriera peligro. Por lo que me di cuenta que había presionado a Brenda contra el, y el estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de un contacto demasiado directo para su primera vez.

Tome a la pitufina en brazos, y tan rápido, incluso para mis ojos, salio corriendo y se encerró en el baño. Sonreí.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Lo se. Se había encerrado. Había estado 3 horas encerrado con llave, sin siquiera asomar la cabeza, como era ahora su nueva costumbre, pero por lo menos yo estaba contenta y satisfecha.

Pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo de que terminara por aceptarla del todo, y más aun…ahora tendría que convivir menos horas con ella, lo que le permitiría pensar mas, extrañarla mas…. Por lo menos, ahora se encontraba calmado, en el aula contigua, sin ninguna emoción desmesurada más que el cansancio de estar allí.

Nosotros habíamos arreglado nuestros problemas. Y los demás habían empezado.

Solté una risita ahogada al sentir mi celular vibrar en mi falda.

Un mensaje de Rosalie… _"Lo Odio",_ era todo lo que decía. Ya había recibido más de 10 en los últimos 45 minutos.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Me gustaba que Emmett compartiera tiempo con nuestro bebé. Me encantaba. Es mas, amaba que fuera un padre tan dedicado y bueno con ella. Pero esto había sobrepasado incluso mis límites.

En estos momentos, me encontraba encerrada con llave en mi habitación. Si, con llave, pues Emmett había golpeado la puerta hacia más de 2 horas.

**_Pequeño Flash Back (antes del verdadero)._**

- Rosalie, esto es estupido. Déjame entrar de una vez, quieres?.- decía Emmett del otro lado de la puerta. Estaba sin llave, pero el sabia lo que significaban mis enojos, y que deseaba que me dejaran en paz.

- …- decidí no decirle nada. Mientras miraba a nuestro pequeño Angelito recostado sobre la cama, revoleándose contenta al oír la voz de su padre.

- Vamos ábreme!.- golpeo la puerta un poco mas insistentemente. Estaba frustrado, pues no podía ver a su pequeña. Me cansaba que se comportara así. Me acerque a la puerta y cerré con llave. Creo que ese fue el detonante, pues Emmett no estaba acostumbrado a que yo le cerrara… una puerta.

- Ah no, Rosalie Hale! Ábreme ahora mismo!

El golpe que le propino a la puerta hizo temblar peligrosamente los goznes de esta, provocando un ruido terrible. Mire a la niña. Se encontraba emocionada al extremo, después de escuchar a su padre gritar y casi tirar la puerta abajo. Le encantaba ver las demostraciones físicas de mi marido, y esta vez no era la excepción.

- Basta Emmett, o va a ser peor de lo que ya es.- lentamente escuche como se alejaba de la puerta gruñendo. Suspire un poco mas aliviada, mientras me disponía a Bañar a nuestra dulzura.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Bañar. Todo había comenzado con ello la noche pasada.

Y como una bola de nieve, había empeorado. Alice me había comentado que me comportaba peor que Edward, pero yo no lo veía así. La culpa la tenia Emmett, no yo. Yo no estaba celosa de mi baby.

**_Flash Back_**

- Mira que hermosa, Rosie!.- escuche a mi marido gritarme, aunque me encontraba a escasos centímetros de el. Me encontraba arreglando mis rulos perfectos, recién confeccionados, mientras mi amado esposo bañaba a la baby.

- Si, Emmett, es hermosa. Ahora, haz el favor de terminar de bañarla por favor, se enfriara y se enfermara si sigue allí. Ya llevas más de 2 horas metido allí dentro.

Y si, Emmett hacia más de dos horas que se encontraba tirado literalmente, semi desnudo, en la tina, con nuestra pequeña entre sus musculosos brazos. Primero, se había entretenido lavándola cuidadosamente. Hasta ahí había ido todo bien. El problema comenzó, cuando Emmett destruyo de un puñetazo el recipiente del shampoo. Se había "resistido", según el (en realidad, solo tenia que abrirle la tapa, que nunca encontró). Con esa sola acción, nuestra pequeña Helena se sacudió frenéticamente, estaba segura yo, pidiendo una repetición. Y como su padre, no puede resistirse ni a la madre ni a la hija, se dispuso a destruir todo, desde los recipientes, hasta los azulejos.

Menos mal que el dinero era algo que sobraba, porque sino estaría muriendo. Literalmente.

- Oh Vamos, Rosalie…no seas así! Ven, te vendrá bien estar con Helena un segundito!!.- lo ignore, mientras continuaba arreglando mis rulos para el día siguiente. Aun no entendía por que lo hacia ahora, si tendría toda la noche. Costumbre, quizás.

- Déjame terminar, y sal de una vez.

Tendría que haberlo previsto. Sentí un jalón en mi pierna izquierda, y menos de lo que mis reflejos y velocidad vampiricos me permitieron, me encontraba totalmente empapada, con Emmett y la baby en la tina. Incluso mi cabello.

- Emmett! Sabes todo el tiempo, toda la dedicación que yo le doy a mi cabello, para que lo arruines de esta manera?! Sabes? No me sirve ser vampiro para esto! Tengo que usar la velocidad humana para arreglarme y quedar meramente bien, y tu vienes y me arruinas todo!.- estaba sorprendida de cómo le habia gritado. Pero mi furia me superaba. Estaba bien que se divirtiera con la niña, incluso me gustaba que intentara integrarme y no aislarse. Pero esto era demasiado.

- Bueno, Rosie…no es para tanto…

- Que no es para tanto?!

- Basta! La estas asustando!

Era verdad. Estaba asustando a mi pequeña bebé con mis gritos. Apenas pare de gritar, comenzó a reír a causa de los gritos de su padre.

Salí un poco menos enojada, pero furiosa aun, de la tina, y me dispuse a arreglarme. Secarme y cambiarme me llevaría apenas unos segundos.

Cuando Salí del baño, Emmett estaba jugando con una Helena ya cambiada y perfumada sobre nuestra cama.

El, seguía gritando. Ella, contenta, reía de sus gritos.

- Emmett…podrías dejar de gritar? Realmente me haces daño en los tímpanos.- grite por sobre sus gritos. Realmente, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Al extremo.

- Rosie! Saliste! Pensé que estarías horas allí dentro, arreglándote. Por suerte, Helena no necesita tantos arreglos para ser hermosa por si misma, verdad que no?

Me hirvió la sangre.

- Estas diciendo… que no me veo bien, Emmy?.- pregunte con mi tono mas peligroso. Estaba poniendo en duda mi belleza…y peor aun: enfrente de mi propia hija. Que vergüenza!

- No dije eso. Simplemente, que Helena no necesita tantos arreglos como el del cabello, el maquillaje o la ropa, para ser perfecta.

- Suficiente.

Tome a mi pequeña en mis brazos, y mas rápido incluso que lo que Emmett creyó, lo saque disparado de la habitación, gritándole que ni siquiera pisara la zona periférica a la puerta.

Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era infantil. Pero mas infantil había sido la conducta de mi marido, al gritar, patalear, e incluso llamarme "fea", para hacerme sentir mal.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Estaba mandándole otro mensaje a Alice. Es la única que podría entenderme.

Mientras estaba escribiendo a máxima velocidad, escuche los pasos de mi insistente marido acercarse.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Un nuevo mensaje? Esta mujer estaba loca…loca de amor por Emmett y su pitufina.

Sabía que tarde o temprano, lo perdonaría; por ahora, era divertido ver como Emmett deambulaba por la casa como hacia tan solo unas horas hacia mi marido.

Ahora…lo de Carlisle y Esme, y en menor medida lo de Edward y Bella…era peor que lo que lo que les había pasado a Rosalie y a Emmett. Peor en el sentido de estupido.

Sonreí, mientras recibía un mensaje de Bella.

_"No quiero ver la cara de Edward ni en una fotografía. Nunca mas"._

* * *

_Holaaaa!!_

como estann? perdonen la tardanza!!

me quedo un poquitito mas largo que los anteriores...espero que les guste!

muchisimas graciasp or los reviews! me demuestran que mi historia les gusta, y muchoXD... si quieren, pasen por mi nuevo fic "Entre Galeras y Vestidos"...ya se, ni siquiera me lo digan, doy lastima, promocionandome sola... pero es una alternativa distinta, y quizas les agrade

para los que leen 9 Meses de Dulce espera...ya lo actualiceXD igual de tarde que este...

ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la forma en que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue!!

dios mio, que animal! que manera de hablarXD

los dejo tranquilos!

nos leemos!!

**_:Alice:_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alice POV**

Sentí, por enésima vez en la mañana, que mi pobre celular vibraba en mi falda; Jasper miro para mi costado, y sonrió de lado, sabiendo de quien era el mensaje (hacia 34 segundos había tenido la visión…así que no podía fallar…por suerte, Jazz se encontraba a mi lado para controlar mis pobres nervios, que dicho sea de paso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba un poquito, pero solo un poquito a flor de piel). Bella, no sabiendo que momento de su "hermosa, entretenida y estimulante" clase de Biología, había encontrado espacio para mandarme el mensaje.

Realmente no lo entendía; mi hermano se sentaba a su lado, y era capaz de sacarse el ojo para espiar que era lo que Bella estaba haciendo, aunque tuviese que obligarle a mostrarle el celular, y todos y cada uno de sus mensajes…pero olvidaba un pequeñísimo detalle: por mas de que Edward se encontrara físicamente a su lado, lo único físico de Edward que Bella quería ver en esos momentos era su cadáver.

Muerto. Pero no como ahora, sino muerto. Como los humanos. O como sea.

_" Alice…te juro que no lo soporto…que hago?"._

Ay, Dios Mío. Mi hermano podía dejar sin respirar a Bella, podía tener la fuerza de 200 vampiros neófitos si de protegerla se trataba, podía ser romántico y obligar a su amada a tener pensamientos sobre ellos juntos que agradecería no poder leer…pero era hombre. Y parecía ley, que los hombres, cuando quieren embarrarla, la embarran. Hasta el fondo.

_"Ignóralo. Haz como si no existiese…eso es lo peor. La indiferencia_". Lo escribí a toda velocidad, y sin mirar las teclas; después de tantos años (solo 10) manejando el celular, y a velocidad vampirica, no tenía ni siquiera la necesidad de mirar la pantallita. Y todo eso, gracias a los momentos desesperados en los que tenia que pedirle socorro a Rosalie sobre alguna blusa o falda. Era muy importante.

Solté el celular, segura de que Bella volvería a Escribirme. Por lo menos, Rosalie había dejado de hacerlo, gracias a Dios. Jasper pensaba que la Confederación había estado de nuestro lado…

Jazz…en esos momentos, apretaba suavemente mi mano, para demostrarme que estaba allí, conmigo. Era tan tierno, tan considerado…tan idiota.

Todavía, y para colmo, defendía a Edward. Lo de mi hermano era totalmente inaceptable, incomprensible. Era peor que un niño de kinder. Y claro, todo porque según mi esposo habían estado "en la misma mira de disparo, en la misma trinchera".

Idioteces. Esto iba a salirle realmente caro a Edward.

Ya reía de anticipación y regocijo. Eso le pasaba por no aprender a cerrar el pico. Aunque me preocupaba un poco Bella. No podia ver nada en su futuro...

* * *

**Bella POV**

Realmente me parecía atractivo…en esos momentos hasta cierto punto. Era considerado, cuando él así lo quería. Y encima, totalmente loco y obsesionado.

Ahora que estaba peleada con él, porque el asunto no fue conjunto, sino que yo termine con el, provocaba sencillamente alucinaciones de odio, rencor, y deseos asesinos repentinos, y posiblemente permanentes, hacia mi futuro esposo, Edward Cullen.

Justo debía tocarnos biología. La única asignatura en la que compartíamos pupitre. O eso intentaba hacer yo. Me parecía a Edward en sus primeros días conmigo: me encontraba sentada, o mejor dicho, balanceándome, en el borde mas alejado de Edward, en la silla. Había corrido todas mis cosas conmigo, por lo que la mayoría de ellas terminaría en el piso junto a su dueña si no cambiaba de posición ya.

Y todo por que? Porque al encanto de Edward, estupido vampiro con delirios de grandeza y problemas obsesivo- compulsivos, se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de intentar entablar una conversación racional conmigo durante la clase. Había estado acercándose cada vez mas a mi banco, mientras yo me corría. Había intentado tomarme la mano, lo que no logro (no entiendo como, sabiendo que es muchísimo mas rápido que yo…quizás se debía al miedo de que pudiese arrancarle la mano de un tirón…vampiro o no, no me quería enojada). Había escuchado varios " Bella, que sucede?", "Cariño…quieres hablar?", todos sin ningún resultado. El enojo estaba haciéndome poner demasiado ruborizada, por lo que trate de calmarme, y encontrarle pies y cabezas a este estupido asunto.

**_Flash Back_**

3:00 am

- Edward?.- llame soñolienta entre la maraña de mi cabello y las sabanas.

- Si, cariño?.- susurro la voz suave y angelical de mi novio, al lado mío.

- Escuchas eso? El pequeño Eddie esta llorando.- le dije como si fuese algo obvio. Es que acaso se había quedado sordo?

- Eddie? Cuando le pusiste mi nombre? Oh, Dios Bella…por favor no le condenes así…

- Por que dices eso? Si tu nombre es hermoso! Además, se llama Eddie, no Edward…no habrá confusiones.- le sonreí en la oscuridad.

- No me gusta.- ya estaba en sus trece.

- A mi si. Yo soy la madre, y lo he decretado.- le dije seria. Me cansaba que se comportara asi…- que tiene de malo tu nombre? A mi me gusta mucho.

- Es del siglo pasado, Bella…y es horrible.

- Edward…

- Si?

- Tienes algún conflicto con tu pasado humano, que quieras contarme?.- se lo dije en son de broma, aunque pareció molestarse en serio. El pequeño Eddie parecía enojado de verdad…lloraba como si su vida le fuera en ello, a esas alturas.

- No, y no Bella.

Se levanto para ir a buscarlo. Con pasos de lince, se acerco a la cuna y tomo al pequeño Eddie en sus brazos. Al verlo, la cosita pareció calmarse instantáneamente, mirándolo fijamente en la casi total penumbra de la noche.

- Bella…

- Si, Edward?

- No quiero que se llame Eddie.

- Yo si! Oh, vamos Edward! Míralo! Le queda muy tierno! Solo mira.- sin mas, me pare (y con ello casi ruedo por el piso culpa de las sabanas que misteriosamente se enredaron en mis piernas, por lo que tuve que hacer equilibrio para no salir disparada contra mi ángel, ahora testarudo) y camine con paso rápido hasta Edward, le quite a la cosita de sus brazos, y comencé.- Verdad que te gusta Eddie, verdad?

- Oh Bella…esto es humillante.

- Tu lo haces humillante. Verdad que te gusta?.- lo único que obtenía eran respuestas incoherentes con gorjeos, y grititos de emoción.- Ves? Le encanta su nombre?

- Bella, es arruinarle la…

- Se pueden callar, los dos? Saben hay gente que intenta dormir!.- gritó furioso Emmett desde el piso de arriba… recién me enteraba que los miembros de la familia Cullen dormitaban…apareció, como un rayo, por la puerta, y al abrirla, se safo uno de los goznes (provocando un chillido espantoso), y que la puerta se estampara contra la pared. Instantáneamente, Eddie se largo a llorar como los mejores, demostrándonos a todos que no sufría ningún problema respiratorio.

- Oh…ella no es como Helena…a ella le gusta esto.- dijo Emmett un poco confundido. Sintiéndose ofendido, se giro.- En serio chicos, nosotros no dormimos…pero créanme: Jasper morirá realmente si su pitufina se despierta nuevamente.. diciendo esto, cerró la puerta, de otro portazo. No pude ni decir una palabra, que ya la había abierto de vuelta.- Y por cierto, Bella: me encanta Eddie!

- Cállate!.- le grito Edward furioso, provocando mas llantos.

- Edward! Mira lo que le has hecho al pobre Eddie!

- Que no se llama Eddie! Por dios Bella, basta!.- apretó el puente de su nariz.

- Por tu culpa, parecemos tus padres, peleándonos por un nombre!.- le grite al borde de las lagrimas; simplemente, quería que mi pequeño querubín llevase el nombre de mi amado…tan malo era?.- Eres algo incorregible. No entiendo por que eres tan testarudo, poniéndote en tus trece de esta manera tan infantil.

- De seguro Jacob no te haría esto, verdad?

Creo que, ese fue el detonante de todas las tensiones que habíamos estado sufriendo. Yo amaba a Edward, había aceptado que era vampiro, había aceptado a su familia, es mas, los amaba a todos, habían llegado estas cositas para alegrarnos la vida, para lo que Edward, como siempre, no quiso hacerse cargo, por que sabe quien que razones…y ahora, cuando yo quería ponerle un nombre al bebé, que era el suyo propio, me saltaba con eso. Que estaría mejor con Jacob. Lentamente, las lágrimas surcaron mi rostro.

- Cuando hace 1 año te fuiste, fuiste tu el que me dejo; cuando te pedí que me transformes, pusiste mil y una trabas; cuando llego Eddie, no quisiste si quiera tocarlo; y ahora, que te discuto el nombre que a mi me gusta, y que por cierto, se lo pongo porque lo amo tanto como a ti, me dices eso. Soy una carga para ti verdad?.- alce mejor a Eddie quien se había quedado callado en mis brazos. Un silencio espeluznante reinaba por todos lados…como si los Cullen, enteros. Todos ellos, escucharan lo que yo estaba diciendo. no me importaba, me sentía demasiado dolida.- Creí que me querías un poco mas. Parece que lo que me dijiste en el prado aquel día, no estaba tan errado.

Salí de la habitación, dispuesta a dormir en una de las camas libres que por allí había, y note que Edward no me seguía. Mas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Ahora, la tristeza era reemplazada por el odio. No podía creer, que después de haberme dicho todo eso, ahora se hiciese la rata cruel…era lo único que me faltaba.

Al tocar la campana, Salí disparada hacia la puerta. No quería que me agarrara, y sabia que no podía arriesgarse a usar su velocidad vampirica allí. Con lo que no contaba, era con que Mike estuviera en la puerta esperándome. Casi me choco con el, y casi me mato, por cierto.

- Oh, Mike discúlpame iba apurada.- trate de huir, pero Mike me sostuvo del codo.

- Mira Bella…hace demasiado tiempo que no salimos…todos juntos, digo…y estábamos pensando, los chicos y yo…- era consciente de que Edward estaba escuchando todas y cada una de sus palabras. Peor para el.- pensé que querrías venir.- termino sonriendo.

- Y…adonde iríamos?.- pregunte no muy entusiasmada.

- A La Push. Hace mucho no pasamos por allí.

- Acepto.- lo dije radiante. Edward tendría que tragarse lo que había dicho. Detrás de mí sentí como el sonido de madera astillándose.

- Maravilloso! Sabia que querrías! Nos vemos pasado mañana. Pasare a buscarte, vale?.- pregunto un demasiado sonriente Mike…era tan fácil complacerlo…

- Ok. Allí estaré esperando.

Sin más, abandone el salón, sabiendo que un par de ojos topacio me quemaban en mi andar. Esperaba, que por lo menos, a los demás les fuera mejor. A lo que me recordó: le mandaría un mensaje a Alice contándole las buenas nuevas.

Todo esto lo hacia por mi orgullo. Mi orgullo, y el hermoso nombre "Eddie".

**Hola!!**

espero que les guste, y solucione las dudas de porque Bella se habia enojado con Edward:D

**muchisimas gracias por los reviews!!**

realmente me ayudan mucho!

y ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue (deben estar cansados de esto, pero es como un lema ya XD).

nos leemos!!

Ah! **una cosita mas,** y les consulto a uds, asi veo que hago...porque estoy por subirloXD comence un fic de Harry Potter, un DracoxHermione...y queria saber que opinan, si les gustaria, o querrian alguna otra pareja mas

ahora si, los dejo en paz!

nos leeeeeeeeemos!!

_**:Alice:**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

Como Edward solía decir que cuidarme de los peligros se había convertido en un trabajo de tiempo completo, para mi, esquivarlo a él se había convertido en mi tortura personal de tiempo completo.

Había llamado a Alice desde el baño de mujeres (esperando que la caballerosidad de Edward no fuera vilmente traspasada por sus insaciables deseos de evitar la decisión ya tomada), para contarle lo sucedido (aunque ya lo sabia, y hasta había elegido la ropa que llevaría ese día), y para preguntarle como estaba el pequeño Eddie (seguramente, se estaba comunicando con Rosalie constantemente…y antes de enfrentarme al terrible humor que tendría por su pelea con Emmett, prefería enfrentarme a Alice…).

- Oh, extraña a su mamá como es obvio. Lo esta cuidando Esme, no te preocupes.- dijo Alice con tono divertido, mientras escuchaba por ahí la risita ahogada de Jasper.

- Hay algo que debo saber, Alice?.- dije ya preocupada. No me gustaba que me ocultaran cosas, menos ellos.

- No, no pasa nada. Es simplemente que…tendrás que prepararte por si mamá no le puso algún nombre nuevo a tu hijito…sabes como están con eso…Bella, Humm, te cortar…sino lo haces dentro de 36 segundos, a Edward le importara un bledo que estés en el baño de mujeres.

- Me esta vigilando? Me esta espiando?.- dije un poco chillona.

- Sabias con que psicópata te metías. Lo siento.

- Esta bien.- le dije, resignada.- Nos vemos en un rato, supongo.

- Quieres que te llevemos nosotros a tu casa?.- grito Jasper.

- Seria estupendo!

- Pero como evitamos que Edward entre? Además, Bella no puede estar separada del pequeño Eddie, verdad?.- chillo Alice. Era verdad. No podía abandonarlo…y aun no me encontraba en condiciones de explicarle a papá lo que había pasado.- No te preocupes, Bella. Esme y yo arreglaremos esto.

- Que harán?.- me asustaba la idea de lo que pudieran hacer.

- No te preocupes, y déjalo en nuestras manos. A la salida de clases, espera a Jasper. Nos iremos juntos. Suerte!.- y corto.

Suspire, mientras guardaba el celular en mi mochila. Debía correr al salir del baño, sin tropezarme ni matarme. En realidad, ya no estaba tan enojada con Edward por lo que había pasado con el nombre del bebé, sino que ahora lo estaba por su comportamiento infantil. Apenas le había dicho que si a Mike, cuando él ya estaba atacándome, recriminándome que lo que él había dicho la noche pasada era verdad, que prefería a Jacob, sino no hubiera aceptado tan pronto la oferta, que la rechazara…etc., etc., etc.

Me dispuse a salir del baño, sin buscarlo con la mirada. Después de todo, no intentaría nada en público. De eso estaba segura.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y llego el viernes.

Alice le había inventado una excusa bastante creyente a Charlie (la cual yo todavía desconocía), y ahora vivía en casa. Al salir del colegio, Jasper nos acompañaba, y ya entrada la noche, llegaba con las cositas, tanto con la cosita Brenda como con la cosita Eddie. En ningún momento Edward intento entrar a la casa.

Me sorprendía lo mucho que Alice me había distraído toda la semana para que no sucumbiera a los brazos de Edward (cosa que estuve a punto de hacer en varias ocasiones en las que la suerte sonreía a Edward, y podía acercarse a intentar convencerme…) lo cual era una suerte, porque quería hacerle entender a Edward como eran las cosas. Sabia por buena fuente (Alice y Jasper) que Edward había intentado amenazar a Mike de no llevarme, l oque fue impedido por Jazz en varias ocasiones; también sabia que no se encontraba realmente muy…a gusto con esta situación. Pero más allá de ello, Alice debía de tener alguna razón…

- Alice…por que estas tan empecinada en esto?.- le pregunte el sábado a la mañana, esperando la llegada de Mike. Me había prometido pasar por mi ese día, y obviamente yo, no quedándome atrás, llevaría a Eddie conmigo, diciendo la verdad: que era uno de los hijos de Emmett y Rosalie (quienes ya se había arreglado…no quería saber como). Y para colmo…la ropa que Alice había elegido para mi, era del color preferido de Edward, el azul: una remera bastante escotada, y un pantalón bastante ajustado también. Por suerte los zapatos eran sin taco…seguramente Alice lo había previsto, pues iría a un lugar con piedras, arena, ramas…en fin, muchos obstáculos para mis pies.

- Es que…Edward tiene que aprender la lección. Tú eres la madre. 15 segundos y Mike toca la bocina.- me sonrió y rápidamente busco mi cazadora y a Eddie, quien estaba dormido. – diviértete!

- Tratare…

- Oh, si que lo harás.

Odiaba que me ocultara las cosas. Pero Alice era así.

Como había predicho, Mike toco bocina 15 segundos después.

Salí, y me recibió un poco sorprendido por el bebé que llevaba en brazos. Otro al que explicarle. Me subí a su camioneta, afortunadamente vacía, y comencé a explicarle, mientras, al saludar a Alice, mientras Mike manejaba, vi, por el rabillo del ojo, un destello plateado del otro lado de la calle.

Por Dios, que no sea lo que creía que era.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Era tan temprano, y mi Rosie ya estaba enojada.

Y no entendía por que. Si yo había hecho todo bien, no entendía que era lo que estaba mal.

En esos momentos, estábamos en la cocina, yo parado y recostado contra la puerta, haciéndola crujir para mi pequeña baby (quien reía, por supuesto, de la fuerza de su amado padre), Rosalie, con la pequeña Helena en sus brazos, mirándome amenazadoramente.

- Oh Dios, Rosie! Que hice para que me hicieras esto?!.- le grite mientras me acercaba a ella.

- Basta. Ya te lo dije. Un mes, a más de 2 metros de distancia de mi cuerpo.- dijo Rosalie, poseída por los demonios.

- Esta bien. Pero aunque sea…explícame por que este calvario!.- intentaba imitar a Jasper cuando quería arrancarse los cabellos, pero no podía…yo lo tenia demasiado corto para ello. Ese solo hecho me frustro aun más.

- Que quieres que te lo explique?! Emmett, casi matas a Helena!.- dijo Rosalie parándose delante mío.

- Yo?! Intentar dañar a mi propia baby, fruto mio y tuyo?!.- realmente estaba indignado.

- Ni siquiera es nuestra! Y no te hagas el inocente!

- Entonces, explícamelo!

- Esta bien, como quieras!

**Flash Back.**

**6:00 am**

**Rosalie POV**

Nuestra pequeña baby estaba llorando como nunca. Por suerte y en esa casa no despertaba a nadie, pero justamente en esos momentos, me encontraba examinando la ropita de Helena; apenas tendría 2 semanas, pero para mi ya estaba vieja, y estaba viendo que desechar, por lo que le encargue a Emmett la comidita de su hija. A regañadientes, dejo de mirar un documental junto a Jasper (los dos tirados en mi cama), y alzando a Helena, camino hacia la puerta.

La pequeña quedo momentáneamente callada cuando llegaron a la puerta, mirando a su padre. Este se había quedado también súbitamente quieto. Sutilmente, de un puñetazo atravesó el mueble en donde estaba el televisor, solo para sacar la pequeña mamadera. A lo que la pequeña río encantada. Rodé los ojos, mientras salía. De tal palo, tal astilla. No era genético, pero guardaban demasiada similitud.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Jasper me dijo:

- Rosalie…por que mejor no vas a ver que esta haciendo Emmett? No me gusta la confusión que esta sufriendo. Ve, Por el bien de tu bodoque.- rápidamente, deje lo que estaba haciendo y baje.

Lo encontré en la cocina, con la pequeña Helena en un brazo, mirándolo, y en el otro, una mamadera cargada. La miraba con tiernamente, mientras arrimaba la mamadera a la baby, quien estiraba sus manitas hacia ella. Allí fue donde note que a la mamadera le salía vapor. Demasiado.

- Emmett, espera!.- grite desesperada, corriendo hacia el.

- Que sucede, cariño?.- por suerte, había parado de acercarla. Lo que aproveche para sacársela de la mano.- Ey, eso es para Helena!

- Y una mierda, Emmett! Mira!

Derrame la leche en la pileta, y efectivamente…estaba hirviendo. Si solo Helena hubiese probado aquello, estaría…Dios, no quería ni pensar lo que eso habría hecho con sus pequeñas y delicadas tripitas…

- Emmett, se termino.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Pero yo no me di cuenta!

- Por eso mismo pudiste haberla matado! Es humana, Emmett. Y esto se termino aquí.- y subí a mi habitación, dejando a un desconcertado Emmett parado en la mitad de la cocina.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Sabía que nos estaba siguiendo. Pero no me importaba. Sabía que en territorio de Licántropos, pararía de acercarse. O eso esperaba yo.

Llegamos. Habíamos juntado en el camino a Ángela y a Ben. Ellos no habían hecho casi preguntas por el pequeño Eddie, lo que agradecí enormemente. Por eso me había hecho rápidamente amiga de Ángela.

Bajamos de la camioneta, y me sorprendió encontrar a Jacob esperándonos.

Ángela, Ben y Mike fueron bajando con las cosas a la playa, donde parecía que los demás amigos de Jake nos esperaban.

Tenia una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, que al contrario de lo que yo creía, se ensancho al ver al pequeño bodoque. Eso me hizo sospechar.

- Jake…

- Si, la chupasangres me contó todo. Creo.

- No la llames así.- así que Alice había hecho esto! Eso era lo que me ocultaba…Dios Mío, no quería ni pensar hasta donde le había contado.

- Lo que no me contó fue eso.- me dijo, arrugando la nariz. Me di vuelta.

El Volvo estaba estacionado al lado de la camioneta de Mike. Con un bello vampiro apoyado contra el capo.

Por que había elegido un novio tan celoso?!

* * *

**Holaaa!!**

**gracias por todos sus comentarios!!XD esto se ira poniendo peor, os lo aseguroXD**

ya actualice: **"Entre Galeras y Vestidos"** y **"9 meses de dulce espera"** (lo digo porque se que hay gente que lee mas de uno de mis fics a la vez, y se lo agrdezco mucho!!).

**ya saben:** los comentarios son mi sueldo y la manera en la que se que les gusta, y quieren que lo continue!

cualquier insulto, agradecimiento, o simple comentario...a Review!!

nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella POV**

- Vamos, Bella?.- me dijo Jake, sacando de mis brazos al pequeño Eddie, quien parecía estar a gusto con mi amigo.- No te preocupes por él.- me dijo mirando en dirección a Edward.

- Pero….

- Pero nada. Solo disfruta el día de hoy.

No quise mirar para atrás. Mas que no querer, no pude. Edward estaba mirándome, estaba viendo como me alejaba con su peor enemigo, y encima con el pequeño Eddie en brazos…me había pasado. Estaba claro. Me arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo.

Bajamos a la playa, en donde los demás ya nos esperaban. Antes de llegar a las piedras en donde estaban sentados, se dije a Jacob:

- Jake…no soy estupida. Se que hay un tratado aquí, y Sam…

- No te preocupes. Cuando…Alice.- le costo mucho decir su nombre.- me llamo, me explico que tenias que quedarte la tarde aquí. Me alegre mucho, pues en realidad hace demasiado que no bajas. Ahora conozco la causa.- dijo sonriendo en dirección a mi cosita, quien le sonrió a su vez.- Me dijo que no permitiese que Edward pasase, pero que tampoco le hiciese daño.

- No puedes hacerle daño. Es indestructible.- salte en defensa de mi novio.

- Lo se.- se rió levemente. Extrañaba aquella sonrisa suya, tan fresca y natural, tan jovial.- Pero aun así, aquí somos mas que…un par de licántropos. Como sabes, Sam ocupa mi puesto como macho alfa, así que no fue muy difícil decirle sin darle muchas explicaciones que dejara esto en mis manos. Ahora, sino te molesta, y se que al pequeño…

- Eddie.- dije un poco colorada. Estaba enojada con la actitud desinhibida de Jacob para con mi cosita. Le había costado mucho menos que a Edward adaptarse a él…en realidad, no le había costado nada. Arrugo los labios al escucharlo.

- Dios, Bella. no puedes ser tan ridícula.

- Por que? Estas en contra?.- le dije amenazadoramente. Rodó sus ojos, a lo que el pequeño Eddie gorjeo emocionado en sus brazos.

- No, Bella, no. No importa. Mira, me muero de hambre, si? Y se que el pequeño Eddie también. Así que vamos de una vez con los demás.- dijo y sin más, me dejo plantada en la mitad de la playa. Tuve que correr para alcanzarlo.

La verdad, debía admitirlo: Eddie la pasaba espectacular en brazos de Jacob; se reía, casi no lloraba, y se entretenía mirándolo haciendo competencias de quien comía mas, o alguna que otra demostración de fuerza bruta al estilo hombre lobo estupido y territorial ( al parecer, Eddie tenia cierto parecido a Helena… había reaccionado mal a los golpes de Emmett, pero ahora la pasaba de lujo con Jacob…en fin, no importaba).

Mientras demostraba que era el jefe de la manada que había dejado el puesto voluntariamente (y no por cobarde, como a veces le gastaba alguna broma Quil o algún otro), mi instinto de supervivencia, casi nunca presente, hizo acto de presencia con todas sus fuerzas, por Eddie: antes de que Jacob y los demás se transformaran en perros gigantes, sedientos por el ansia de morderse, como unos salvajes que eran, aparte a mi cosita del lugar…sabia que no se transformarían allí, y menos en presencia de Mike, Ángela y Ben…pero por las dudas, debía sacar a mi cosita de allí.

- Emily, quien también veía venir alguna locura de los muchachos, se acerco a nosotros; miro con mucha ternura a Eddie. Demasiada.

- Quieres cargarlo?.- le pregunte, insegura de si interrumpía algún momento entre mi cosita y Emily.

- En serio? Puedo?.- pregunto ella emocionada, con un brillo de…algo que no pude descifrar muy bien, pero creía era…añoranza. Cargo al pequeño en sus brazos, que casi ni lo sintió (desde hacia mas de media hora, y gracias al Señor, Eddie se había dormido profundamente en brazos de Jake).- Es…hermoso, Bella. te felicito.

- Muchas gracias.- no quise aclarar que el bebé no era mío, no hacia falta. Veía como le acariciaba la pequeña y rosada cabecita, como lo miraba tiernamente…Emily, y estaba segura de ello, seria una estupenda madre.- Te gustan los niños, verdad?

- Así es. Sam…quiere esperar para tenerlos. Pero créeme, ya no aguanto mas las ganas de tener a mi propio bebé.- me dijo mordiéndose el labio al hablar.

- Por que no hablas de esto con el? Debe entender tu necesidad…además, no es que tengan 15 años, Emily. Creo que…- yo, dando consejos? No, esto era demasiado.- creo que deberías hablar con él otra vez.

- Tu crees?

- Por supuesto. Si el te quiere…tendrá que aceptarlo. Además, estoy segura de que muere por tener un bebé contigo.- Emily se ruborizo un poco, resaltando la cicatriz que desfiguraba parte de su cara. Aun así, ese brillo que tenia en la mirada…le daba la belleza a su alma que a su cara le faltaba.

- Vendrás a verme mas seguido? Este ultimo tiempo no has venido mucho…además, ahora tienes al pequeño Eddie.- sonrió, al notar que mi pequeña cosita estaba despertando algo molesto. Por supuesto, y previendo esto, con Alice habíamos armado un mega bolso con todo lo indispensable: pañales, mamaderas recargadas, ropita (por las dudas…nunca se sabe), toallas, toallitas para limpiarlo, talco, perfume, etc, etc, etc… en fin, como para llevarlo al extranjero por unos…3 meses incomunicados del mundo.

- Si…seguro.- ahora si, Bella Swan se estaba embarrando sola…como siempre. Como le iba a prometer eso a Emily, cuando ni siquiera tenia idea, hace 2 semanas atrás, que iba a bajar a La Push? Tampoco tenia pensado ver a Jacob…lo que me lleno de arrepentimiento…había descuidado tanto a mi amigo, aquel que me ayudo en mis peores momentos…era cruel lo que estaba haciendo…y pensé en Edward. Donde estaría? Que estaría haciendo? Estaría pensando en mi?

- Bella! es tarde ya, tenemos que irnos.- me dijo Mike a mis espaldas. Me había quedado en un estado nirvana terrible, y Eddie me miraba divertido desde los brazos de Emily, l oque confirmo que su molestia había sido solo una falsa alarma.

- Eehmmm…si, supongo. Que hora es?.- pregunte, distraída.

- Las 7:30 de la tarde.- contesto Jacob, quien no dudo en alzar a Eddie.

- Que?! Tan tarde?! No avise a papá que iba a salir hasta tan tarde, debe estar preocupado!.- dije, desesperada. El tiempo alli en La Push siempre se me pasaba volando.

- No te preocupes. De seguro…ella, le debe haber dicho que estas conmigo.- dijo Jacob, un poco reticente a nombrar a Alice pro su nombre.

- No importa. Igual, me llama la atención que no me hubiese llamado…

- Eso es lo que crees.- dijo Mike.- tu celular, en este preciso instante, esta sonando.

- Donde?.- pregunte, distraída.

- En tu cartera, Bella.- Jacob rodó los ojos, como un idiota.

- Oh.

Era verdad. El celular vibraba, pidiendo atención. En todo ese tiempo, me había entretenido tanto con los chicos que me olvide por completo de….la otra parte del mundo.

Mire. Eran mensajes, y 6 llamadas perdidas. Oh, Dios Mío.

Eran casi todos de Edward.

En algunos me pedía explicaciones de por que había ido a la Push, y porque encima había llevado a nuestro hijo (por lo menos lo consideraba también su hijo…un avance); en otros, me pedía perdón por lo rudos que habían sonado los mensajes anteriores; y los mas cercanos, me amenazaban con que volviera a casa, sino quería que Charlie se enterara de la pequeña cosita.

Me entro el pánico.

Y el odio.

Edward estaba jugando sucio. No podía hacerme esto! Los celos, que seguramente lo estaban carcomiendo, lo llevaban a todo esto. Y eso, que por el tratado no podía entrar a la reserva, porque sino…no quería ni imaginármelo. Ya lo veía yo, en posición de ataque sin importarle ni Ángela ni Ben ni Mike, mostrándole los dientes a Jacob y acusándolo de secuestrador de bebés ajenos.

- Llama a tu padre, Bella. no querrás que se preocupe.- me dijo Ángela, ella siempre tan conciliadora.

- Es verdad.- marque el numero.

Solo esperaba que Charlie estuviese en casa. Y que no me atendiese otra voz, malditamente seductora e irresistible.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Mierda.

Solo…Mierda.

Esto si era un campo de batalla. Edward, enfurecido por todos lados, echándole la culpa de todo a Alice; mi Allie, gritando y fingiendo llorar mientras cambiaba a nuestro pequeño bodoque; Emmett…bueno, Emmett había destruido la mitad de la casa, mientras Rosalie había hecho de su habitación un fortín armado.

Y Esme y Carlisle…Santa Confederación.

No comprendían, ninguno de los dos, que el nombre de su maldito bodoque no importaba?! Hacia días que combatían a fuego cruzado por "Lautaro" o "Gabriel". No entendía porque simplemente no le decían bodoque, que le quedaba bien.

Esme había llorado (porque aunque no pudiera, fingía muy bien el llanto y había que reconocerlo), había gritado (cosa extraña en ella…alterando mis ya susceptibles, sensibles y apunto de explotar nervios), y había quitado todo contacto visual del bodoque con Carlisle.

Papá…era otra historia. Parecía estar nervioso esta mañana, como si ocultase algo (Edward no estaba en condiciones de decirnos que, pues estaba tan enloquecido y furibundo por Bella que no tenia mente para otra cosa); obviamente, eso no le impidió, bajo todas las amenazas que Esme le había realizado, haber inscripto al bodoque ese con el nombre Lautaro. Era mentira, ya lo sabíamos…pero con tal de que su mujer desistiese de la idea de llamarlo Gabriel, el estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible.

Pero a mi no me engañaba. Algo ocultaba. Yo lo averiguaría. Yo no le temía a nada. Ni a nadie.

- Jazz, cariño…- dijo dulcemente Alice.

- Si, preciosa?.- me acerque a ella.

- Podrías por favor cambiar a Brenda? Debo ir abajo a detener a Emmett antes de que destruya también los cochecitos de los bebés. Gracias!.- y sin mas, salio danzando de la habitación.

Mire al bodoque sobre la cama. Mire los pañales. Mire las toallas descartables.

Bodoque. Pañal. Yo. Limpiar.

Si, a esto si le tenia miedo. Mucho miedo.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Ay, papá! Lo lamento! Salí tan apurada que no me di cuenta, y me olvide de avisarte!.- le dije a Charlie. Alice, como bien había supuesto Jacob, le había dicho a papá que me había ido con el…pero él quería que yo le avisase cuanto iba a demorar (o eso decía uno de los mensajes que yo nunca jamás leí a tiempo); por eso, ahora se encontraba gritándome desde el otro lado de la línea. Mike, Ángela y Ben se habían ido, y yo me encontraba en la casa de Emily, mientras esta preparaba la cena a Sam. Jacob y Quil se encontraban jugando con Eddie en el sillón de la sala de estar.

- Bueno, Bella. Ya paso. Ahora dime, pudiste ver a Jake?.- dijo papá.

- Si, estoy con el, ahora.- dije mirando como jugaba con Eddie…era tan tierno verlos…

- Bella, tengo una idea. Por que no lo invitas a cenar? Pobre, piensa en todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para que lo fueras a visitar. Tómalo como…una retribución a su bien comportamiento.- papá tenia razón…pero, y Edward? Volví a mirar a Jacob, e inconscientemente dije:

- Esta bien, ya vamos para allá. Nos vemos!

Idiota. Estupida. Idiota.

Y ahora?

Que explicación daría a mi novio celoso y posesivo?

Dios mío…la que me esperaba…

* * *

**Holaaa!!**

espero que les haya gustado!XD

que le pasara a **Bella**, ahora que se lleva consigo a **Jacob a territorio...Edwariano**?

que le pasara a **Jazz**, en su lucha por cambiar un pañal?

que le pasara a **Carlisle?**

eso y mas...quizas en el proximo capituloXDD

**ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue!!**

cualquier duda, comentario, insulto, sugerencia o pedido...a comentarios!!

nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jasper POV**

- Te Odio!! En realidad…los odio a todos!.- grite furioso dentro de mi habitación. Este era mi penoso final. No había terminado baleado defendiendo mi patria, pero si iba a morir bajo los nervios abrasivos de esta maldita gente. Con mi mujer a la cabeza.

- Cállate, Jasper! Y déjame entrar de una maldita vez! No querrás que Edward me destruya en pequeños pedacitos y luego me incinere, verdad?.- grito Alice aporreando la puerta. Sabia que si ella así lo quería, podía tirar la puerta abajo sin ningún problema…Pero mi mente, que había funcionado mas rápido que las visiones de Alice, me indico que debía hacerlo por mi bien físico: colgué una serie de prendas detrás de la puerta, a las que yo no les encontraba nada en particular, pero que si sufrían solo un pequeño rasguño… la casa y todo Forks, sino todo Washington, volarían en pedazos.

- Déjame en paz! Esto lo provocaron todos ustedes!.- y era verdad.

Oh, Santa Confederación, Dios te tenga en la Gloria…me había olvidado por completo del bodoque. Yo gritando, muriéndome del pánico (casi literalmente) y del odio, pataleando contra el suelo y arrancándome cabellos (que se encontraban tirados en el piso, en esos momentos), y el bodoque rosado tirado sobre nuestra cama, sin dar señales de vida.

Oh si. Ahora si que el pánico le gano al odio.

Me di vuelta lentamente para detectar si mi final estaba tan próximo ya (en caso de que encontrara al bodoque rosado, no tan rosado ya e inerte sobre la colcha), ya que en el desastre, había hecho tal desparramo de ropas tanto mías como de Alice (sin contar el escritorio sin una pata, la silla partida en dos, y la mesita de luz dada vuelta) que casi no podía caminar… pero cuando me di vuelta, simplemente estaba pataleando y jugando con una de mis camisas. Suspire aliviado.

- Jasper, por Dios!! Ábreme esta maldita puerta de una vez! Aunque sea hazlo por Brenda!.- me gritaba histérica Alice.- Además, Edward va a matarme!

- Mentirosa!.- mordí una remera que estaba tirada en el piso como fuente de descarga y termine desgarrándola. Se escucharon jadeos del otro lado de la puerta.- Edward ya no esta en la casa, y bien que lo sabes. Sufrió un colapso cuando sintió que Charlie juntaba en su mente las palabras "Jacob" y "Cena", y salio disparado. Sino, mira la puerta de su habitación. La arranco.

- Que genial! Esme podrá regañarlo cuando vuelva…ella había hecho esa puerta.- calma. Se quedo callada. No podía controlar mis nervios. Aunque Edward se hubiese ido ya, su locura todavía rondaba en el aire, sumada a la locura histérica de Alice, más la de Esme…más la de Rosalie y Emmett.

- Déjame entrar!

- Que no!

- Pero Jazz…

- No, Allie! La extorsión no!

En eso, la cosa monstruosa ubicada sobre la cama, denominada bodoque rosado y molesto, comenzó a lloriquear.

Adiós poca cordura que me quedaba.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Dios Santo.

Nunca pensé que las cosas se pusieran así de tensas. Y no es que le hubiese dicho a mi marido que no podía tocarme nunca más por el resto de la eternidad que nos deparaba nuestra vida. No. Ni siquiera llegaba a un lapso razonable.

Y mi marido se había convertido en Cancerbero. (N.A: para el que no sepa, Cancerbero es un demonio guardián que vive en uno de los círculos infernales, representado por un perro gigante de tres cabezas…es una expresión lo de Emmett…no se convirtió literalmente XD).

Sentía, desde nuestra habitación, como había destruido cada cosa de vidrio, primero del piso inferior, siguiendo por las habitaciones (menos la de Jasper y Alice, quien en esos momentos estaba siendo ocupada por un Jasper bastante desquiciado que me contagiaba poco a poco sus ondas de odio y pánico) y hasta llegar a la nuestra, en donde había golpeado la puerta (haciendo casi saltar los goznes… a lo que Helena rió contenta, esperando ver del otro lado a su papi), arañado la misma, gritado, pateado, y hasta gruñido frente a ella. Al ver que no obtenía respuestas, bajo otra vez al piso inferior, y comenzó a destruir todo lo de madera que encontrara a su paso.

Grave problema. En su locura, no se había percatado de que todos los muebles de madera que esta casa poseían, habían sido creados y refaccionados por Esme.

Se sentían los estruendos cuando las cosas se partían, y se estrellaban contra el piso (cada vez se sentía mas cercano, pues iba subiendo como la ultima vez), mientras de fondo podía oír clarito los gritos histéricos de Jasper y Alice como "Te Odio!" o " Cuidado mis vestidos, o terminaras en una urna!". Mi pequeña no podía estar mas contenta con el caos reinante.

En donde estaban Esme y Carlisle, que no ponían fin a esto? En la casa, seguro no…

Finalmente, sentí como mi marido, demostrando el máximo de potencia a la que sus músculos podían llegar, reboto contra la puerta de nuestra habitación.

- Rosie…abre si no quieres que derrumbe hasta la pared!

- No te atreverías!.- grite, histérica. Jasper ya estaba pateando el piso, a esos momentos.

- Hazlo ahora!.- nuevo golpe. Y otro. Y otro. La puerta cedía, y yo veía como única salida de ventana. Mi pequeña ya no encontraba esto tan gracioso como antes, y ahora tenia cara de susto. Comenzó a llorar.

Y cuando comenzó a llorar, los golpes cesaron. Me sorprendí. En su ataque de histeria máxima, Emmett había reaccionado ante el llanto de su pequeña bebé, y había parado de intentar derrumbar todo con el simple propósito de violarme.

- Baby! Cariño, soy papi!!.- gritaba Emmett con voz infantil. La pequeña rápidamente reacciono ante el llamado de su padre, y comenzó a reír nuevamente.- quieres que papi te demuestre de lo que estaban hechos los tipos duros de antes?

- NO!.- grite, pero mi grito fue resonado por un eco. Tarde en darme cuenta, que además de mi, otras dos mujeres habían gritado en la casa.

Una, había sido Alice. Seguramente, Jasper había terminado de perder el control.

Y la otra…era Esme, quien seguro había visto el Apocalipsis en su living.

Prefería mil veces que volviera el Cancerbero.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Realmente me encontraba asustada.

Había comenzado a sudar, mientras sostenía a un Eddie totalmente dormido en mi regazo, mientras Jacob manejaba rápido de regreso a Forks. De regreso al Infierno.

Estaba segura (pues mi mente con delirio de persecución ya lo había maquinado), que Edward estaría esperando en la puerta de casa, esperando a que yo le diese una explicación…seguramente también ya sabría que Jacob se quedaría a cenar, con lo perfeccionista y malditamente obsesivo que era, debía haber estado revisando la mente de Charlie en todo momento, en busca de una pista.

Estaba arrepentida. Ya había pasado todo. Le cambiaria el nombre, si eso hacia que Edward me perdonara. No me importaba. Me daba terror de que el considerase que yo lo había cambiado así como así por Jake. Que no era verdad.

Estábamos por doblar la esquina de mi casa, y el terror me inundaba como nunca. Allí se resolvería la verdad, de si Edward estaba, era porque no lo consideraba tan grave y quizás hubiese asistido con el mero objetivo de quitar a Jacob del medio…a su manera. Sino estaba…mi mundo caería a pedazos, pues significaba que se encontraba demasiado herido, o quizas no le importaba tanto como para reclamarme. Me subieron los calores.

Jacob doblo la esquina, y se acerco a mi casa. Los faros de su auto alumbraron el frente de la misma. No había nadie.

Ni siquiera el Volvo plateado, tan característico de mi Edward.

Silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, sin que Jake se percatara de ellas (estaba ocupado viendo como estacionar el auto al lado del de papá sin rayarlo), lo que agradecí, pues instantáneamente lo relacionaría a Edward, y quizás atando cabos, a su ausencia. Eddie comenzó a revolverse en mis brazos, inquieto, quizás sintiendo la angustia de su madre, quien se derrumbaba internamente.

Mientras se revolvía, y Jacob terminaba la difícil labor, Eddie logro doblar su cabecita y mirarme fijamente. No pude evitar largar mas lagrimas. Me odiaba por ello. Eddie comenzó a sentir mi tensión y tristeza, y al verme en aquel estado, comenzó a arrugar su pequeñito ceño, y a empezar a gimotear, ya listo para llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Bella, quizás tenga hambre. Es hora de que entremos, te parece bien?.- me dijo Jacob, quien en todo ese momento, ya había estacionado el auto, salido de él. Y abierto mi puerta para permitirme salir sin matarme con mi cosita en brazos.

- Si.- salio como un murmullo, y espere que Jacob lo entendiera como cansancio.

Caminamos hacia la casa, subiendo las escaleras de porche, y abrí la puerta.

Estaba todo iluminado allí, por lo que papá ya nos estaba esperando por allí. Corrí a la cocina, con el pretexto de buscar comida para Eddie, y me escabullí para secar mis lágrimas. No quería que Charlie me viera en aquel estado deplorable. No otra vez.

- Bella? que modales son esos? dejas a tu invitado plantado en la mitad del recibidor!.- sentí la voz de Charlie detrás mío. Me di la vuelta, esperanzada de que no notase mis lágrimas.

- Lo siento, es que…

- De donde salio ese bebé?.- pregunto Charlie. Yo recién caía en la cuenta de que él aun no conocía al bebé, y un nuevo renombrado pánico subió por mi espina.

- No te preocupes Charlie. Luego te lo explicaremos.- dijo Jacob de mal humor. Miraba hacia algún lado que no lograba descifrar, detrás de mí.

- Supongo. Bueno, Bella. no quise avisarte, pues como ya venias para acá con Jake…

- Que paso, papá?.- comencé a asustarme.

- Tendrás que hacer comida para 4, cariño. Vino alguien no planeado.- dijo Charlie con un poco de recelo.

- Lo siento, no quería importunar.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Nuevas lagrimas, esta vez de alegría, asomaban por mis ojos. Me gire en mi sitio rápidamente. Jacob miraba con asco y odio a Edward, quien todo el tiempo estuvo detrás de mi…mi ángel, mi todo. Estaba sonriéndome. Demasiado inocentemente. Nuevo terror se apodero de mí.

¿Edward, cenando…cenando? ¿Con Charlie y Jacob, en la misma mesa?

Se aproximaba una larga y terrible noche.

* * *

_**Holaaa!!**_

Como estan?? XD

realmente demore...ya saben que me fui de viaje, y todo eso...espero que les guste!! se esta por armar una batalla campal...XD

**ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue **

muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo!! realmente me sirve mucho!

cualquier duda, o sugerencia, por favor, no teman! a review XD

nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Holaa!!

Dedicado a Pandora XD que se que anda necesitando de esto.XD

**Jasper POV**

Mierda.

Me sentía como la mierda.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, totalmente absorto en mi mundo caótico y perturbador, escuchando de manera lejana los gritos histéricos que subían y bajaban de los pisos de la casa (pude reconocer 4 gritos histéricos: el primero, y principal, porque estaba mas cerca y era el que mas me preocupaba, el de Alice, quien había dejado de aporrear la puerta; el segundo grito, que fue mas un rugido, lo interprete como la dulce voz de Esme transformada en el diablo en persona…qué sabia yo por que; el tercer grito, fue el de Rosalie, incomparable por su acento enojado y a punto de derribar la casa; y el cuarto…bueno, el cuarto grito, fue mas una mezcla de chillido con grito ahogado, de Emmett…). Sentía también como entre los gritos, se escuchaban cristales rompiéndose, nuevas maldiciones, mas gritos, nuevos golpes…silencio, y nuevamente todo el circuito.

Pero eso no me importaba.

Lo único que me importaba, eran dos terribles acontecimientos.

Qué guerra civil, qué trincheras, qué balaceras… si creía que todo eso era martirio, dolor, y sufrimiento constantes, lo que mi cerebro y oídos estaban experimentando…era demasiado.

La cosa esa, el bodoque rosado maldito, estaba llorando como nunca antes; no lloraba, gritaba. Estaba fuera de si, la maldita cosa rosada. Y yo con ella.

Ahora, viendo todo desde afuera, entendía el griterío: en mi desesperación, había lanzado ondas de pánico y odio por toda la casa, lo que había desencadenado…bueno, el griterío. Y los destrozos. Y el griterío nuevamente.

No me atrevía ni siquiera a mirar a la cosa rosada. Tenía terror de sufrir un nuevo ataque esquizofrénico. No, gracias.

Demasiado tenía ya.

Edward estaba equivocado. Si teníamos alma. Una que yo iba a perder en momentos más…

Mire a mi alrededor.

El estropicio que había hecho antes de que me agarrara el ataque…era comparable con una habitación realmente reluciente y ordenada al lado de lo que mis ojos visualizaban en estos terribles momentos agonizantes.

Todo destruido.

No solo la ropa (si…destruí hasta la ropa de Alice…sin comentarios), sino también lo que quedaba de escritorio, de mesita de luz, las sillas, el armario…e incluso había quitado el empapelado de la pared. Finas hebras de papel verde colgaban inertes desde la pared… vi la luz prendida de nuestro baño.

Ay, Santa Confederación y todos los soldados juntos.

Había destruido el baño también. El templo de mi esposa, su lugar preferido (después del centro comercial), su bunker…

El inodoro, que dios sabia para que estaba allí, estaba partido por la mitad. El mueble blanco inmaculado, estaba totalmente astillado y manchado con algo pegajoso y de coloretes raros (supuse yo el shampoo). Y lo peor. Oh, dios mío.

El espejo.

No quedaba ni un centímetro cuadrado unido a otro. Totalmente hecho pedazos.

Una nueva descarga de desesperación me asolo cuando sentí como el pomo de la puerta era jalado con insistencia, con desesperación. Alice.

Mire la puerta. El único vestido de Alice que no había sido cruelmente destruido, mancillado y descuartizado, estaba colgado de la puerta. No se como se salvo, pero allí estaba. Y Alice, ya sabiendo el terrible y trágico final de todas sus valiosas pertenencias, no quería quitarle la vida a la última.

Mas gritos, mas patadas…mas llanto fingido. Y mas llanto verdadero, pero ahora sumando a los bodoques inmundos que mis hermanos y mamá tenían.

Me agarre la cabeza con las manos, revolviéndome el cabello, y notando que me faltaba un poco. Mire para el campo de batalla bombardeado, y note madejas de cabello. Genial. En mi desesperación, me arranque pedazos de cabeza.

Desesperación. Pánico. Terror indescriptible.

Esme. Nos mataría por sus muebles (había alcanzado a escuchar que esa era la causa del griterío).

Alice. Me mataría. No estaría tan calmada si supiera que SU espejo había muerto.

Los bodoques. Matarían a mis oídos. Realmente los odiaba.

Y ahora, mi cabello. Me quedaría calvo. Un vampiro calvo!

Simplemente me senté en la cama, ya sabiendo mi trágico final, sabiendo que no tenia salvación. Comencé a reír histéricamente cuando me percate que la cosa, el bodoque, se arrastraba reptando hacia mí.

Que había hecho yo, para merecer esto?!

* * *

**Bella POV**

Tercer plato roto.

Menos mal que papá se encontraba totalmente absorto en el living, para percatarse de que su hija estaba acabando con todo el mobiliario.

Los calores que había experimentado en el coche eran pocos al lado de los que en esos momentos sufría.

Jake estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, sin mover un pelo. Simplemente, alternaba la mirada desde mi cuerpo (totalmente convulsionado y terriblemente torpe y destructivo en esos momentos), mi cosita (que se encontraba en un cochecito que Edward había tenido la amabilidad en traer), y Edward, quien lo miraba a él, de reojo y también sin moverse un milímetro. Nada más que este estaba al lado mío.

Se escucho un rugido proveniente de la televisión. Parecía que habían anotado…Charlie estaría demasiado ocupado irradiando ondas de alegría (o de odio, que sabia yo), a través del teléfono a Billy. Menos mal, no podría darse cuenta de que hacia media hora que estábamos en la cocina, y ninguno de los dos se había movido. Ninguno de los dos…ninguno de los dos.

Revise el estofado que estaba preparando. Había tenido que usar cantidades exorbitantes de comida, pues Jacob comía como un caballo. Además de lo que se venia, no quería imaginarme como demonios haría Edward esta vez para zafar.

Sabía perfectamente que tenia todo calculado. Edward sobresalía por sus obsesiones y su odioso perfeccionismo, y en esta ocasión, no seria la excepción. Revolví la mezcla.

Estaba segura, que entre que seguía poniéndole cosas a la comida, y me desplazaba en la cocina, solo sentía mi respiración. Y la de Eddie.

Jacob tampoco estaba respirando.

Rodé los ojos con cansancio. No respiraban. Ninguno de los dos. Ni para hacer ruido que interrumpiera su irradiación de odio visual (y seguramente por parte de Jacob también mental), ni para aguantar sus olores mutuos.

Parecían dos niños pequeños.

Y hablando de niños….

Eddie, ya demasiado tranquilo en todo ese tiempo, empezó a revolverse inquieto en su coche. Mi pequeña cosita seguramente tendría hambre, pues no había encontrado oportunidad de alimentarlo la última vez que me había acordado de que tendría hambre. Demasiado bien se comportaba.

Me encontraba revolviendo un poco mas el estofado, por lo que demore en atender a su llamado…Odiaba ser humana.

En todo el tiempo que demore en dejar la cuchara, y dar un paso para darme vuelta (cuestión de 2 segundos), Edward había desaparecido de mi lado, para situarse frente a nuestra cosita. Claro. No contaba con que Jacob tenía la misma velocidad.

Mi terror creció, y todos mis delirios (de persecución, de muerte, de todo) comenzaron a salir a flote.

Estaban: Jacob, el cochecito (con Eddie dentro), y Edward. Los dos franqueando al niño.

Se miraron con gesto hosco, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera hacer un movimiento en falso que desencadenara la muerte de mi cocina…y de la casa. Pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Lo que me preocupaba, era que Eddie, en el enredo de cuerpos matándose, quedaría en el medio.

Me acerque rápidamente, notando que ninguno de los dos se movía. Tome a Eddie entre mis brazos, quien se calmo un poco…Edward me rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos, y apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, mientras Jacob se acercaba para acariciar a mi cosita. Tenía terror. Ahora tanto Eddie como yo estábamos en el medio de las dos bestias.

- Bella, falta mucho? Realmente…que pasa aquí?.- dijo mi padre, salvándome. Estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que Jacob había estado momentos antes, nada mas que os miraba como si…no quise ni saber que paso por la mente de Charlie, pues sentí el temblor en mi hombro. Edward estaba por morir de un ataque de risa.

- No, papá. Toma. Lleva los platos.- me abrí camino como pude, pues al ver a Charlie, los trogloditas se habían calmado un poco. Deje a Eddie en el cochecito de vuelta dejándole la orden a Edward de que le diese algo de comer (por suerte, había leche en la heladera), mientras tomaba los platos y me dirigía hacia papá. Era un manojo de nervios. No entiendo como tropecé con el aire siquiera en esos momentos. Sorpresivamente, cuando le di los platos, Charlie me aferro el codo y me saco de la cocina.

- Bella, estas bien?.- me pregunto mirándome lleno de preocupación.

- Si, papá. Porque no habría de estarlo?.- pregunte nerviosa.

- No se…supongo…bueno, digamos que…no es saludable juntarlos en la misma habitación…no entiendo como Edward supo que Jacob vendría. Porque lo sabia, no me lo niegues.- me dijo antes de que lo contradijera.- se que tu instinto de auto preservación te impediría hacer esa llamada, pero…

- Papá, tu no te preocupes. En todo caso, usaras tu poder aquí, verdad?

Charlie estaba por contestar un sí, ya más tranquilo, cuando escuche un golpe seco proveniente de la cocina. Todos los calores se concentraron todos juntos en mi cuerpo, abrasándome.

Corrimos hacia la cocina, Charlie tan o mas preocupado que yo. Pero lo que vimos…fue inaudito.

Edward y Jacob, los dos enfrentados, sostenían…una mamadera, desde dos lugares distintos, obviamente sin tocarse. Charlie no lo noto, por supuesto, pero yo podía ver como estaban forcejeando por ella.

Viendo que todo andaba bien, Charlie se fue con los platos haciéndome un guiño de complicidad.

Apenas Charlie desapareció, los dos a la vez empezaron a gruñir como bestias, lo que asusto a Eddie… y comenzó a llorar.

- Se puede saber porque demonios no se controlan un poco?.- dije ya, enojada. Cargue a Eddie conmigo.

- Pregúntale al homicida de tu chupasangre, que dice ser el "padre" del pobre niño.- dijo Jacob, sin soltar la mamadera.

- Cállate, chucho maldito. Eres tu el que no sabe nada.

- Tu no me callas.

- Si lo hago. Bella, solo fue un malentendido, nada del otro mundo…

- Malentendido? Bella, estaba por matarlo!

- Se puede saber que paso?.- dije cansada. Apague la cocina, y me dispuse a escucharlos.

- Tu Edward, el muy todopoderoso y sabelotodo, así como saco la leche de la heladera, se la quería dar al niño.

- Y no veo que de malo esta en ese sencillo acto. No entiendo tu punto.- dijo Edward, quien había ganado la pulseada con la mamadera.

- A ver, Edward…podrías dármela un momento?.- moría por reír, pues sabia que el punto de Jacob era seguramente el correcto.

- Por supuesto.

Tan pronto como sentí que me daba la mamadera, no supe distinguir cual de las dos estaba mas fría: si su mano, o la leche. No pude evitar reírme.

- No es gracioso, Bella.

- Si lo es, admítelo.

- No entiendo tu punto. Podrías explicármelo?

Realmente me sentía mal por reírme de el. Todo el, tan inocente y educado, no se daba cuenta de que casi acababa de darle a nuestra cosita una leche tan fría que podría haberlo matado (si es que la aceptaba). Me daba pena reírme de su inocencia.

A Jacob, no.

- Edward…convengamos que estas a una temperatura, mmm…digamos, fuera de lo normal, verdad?.- dije, tratando de esconder la histeria que amenazaba con salir.

- Así es.- dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Le molestaba la risa de Jacob de fondo, y más a aun: que yo lo tratara de débil mental y que a la vez estuviera por reírme otra vez.

- Bueno…la leche estaba a tu misma temperatura.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Estaba segura que de haber sido humano, su rostro estaría rojo en cuestión de milisegundos, sobrepasando mi record mundial.

Charlie apareció por la puerta, dispuesto a comer de una vez (los hombres, todos ellos…excepto Edward, estaban hambrientos, y no quería descubrir que podía llegar a pasar si no satisfacía sus necesidades alimenticias). Miro la escena nuevamente, y se percato de Eddie otra vez.

- Ah, Bella. no me has explicado de donde sacaste esta hermosura.- dijo papá sonriéndole. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan cariñoso con alguien, ya que era tan reservado como yo.

- Eeh, bueno…- me encontraba al borde del abismo. No sabia que decir.

- Ah, Bueno Charlie. Es mío.

Las palabras no fueron dichas por Edward.

Me gire lentamente, para ver como Jacob Black sonreía abiertamente hacia mi padre.

**Holaaa!!**

lamento la terrible tardanza!!

espero que les haya gustadoXDD

me rei yo solita mientras lo escribia...estoy bien, ehh??XD

bueno, ya saben: **Los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en que se que les gusta y que quieren que lo continue XD**

nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella POV**

- Es mio.- dijo Jacob, con la desfachatez que lo caracteriza.

Estaba segura, de que mi cara, las de Edward y Charlie, eran poemas recien escritos. No podia verme a mi misma, pero podia ver muy bien a Edward y a Charlie.

Edward esta lívido de furia.

Tenia un ojo levemente cerrado, y el otro un poco de mas abierto; podia ver como apretaba la mandibula, mientras miraba desde Jacob a Charlie seguramente leyendoles el pensamiento a la velocidad de la luz. Con la mano derecha apretaba demasiado el meson de la cocina. Sino hubiera sido por la tension del momento, Charlie hubiese escuchado el sonido del mármol al fracturarse.

Charlie.

Charlie era otra cosa. Primero habia puesto cara de confusion, pensando quizas que habia entendido mal; luego, al ver que nadie le refutaba sus pensamientos, se puso palido (seguramente juzgando que mi cosita era de Jacob, y él solo tenia 17 años…seguramente se sentia traicionado por Billy, mas que otra cosa, que no le habia comentado nada).

Mire a Edward, en busca de ayuda. Realmente no sabia que hacer en una situación como aquellas, en las que si dices tan solo una palabra de mas, en vez de cocina y cena, solo habria escombros y fuego.

Edward, al ver que yo le miraba, aflojo un poco la expresión de asesino serial que mostraba su rostro perfecto. Hasta esa cara de psicopata le quedaba sexy…

Entendia a Edward.

No podia decir nada. No podia decir que lo que Jacob decia era mentira, pues si lo decia, tendria que argumentar que era suyo, en vez de de Jacob. Y eso nos meteria en mayores problemas. En realidad, me meteria en problemas a mi, pues el primer pensamiento que seguramente atacaria la mente de mi padre, seria que en algun momento de distracción durante su tutela (digamos que el momento de distracción serian aproximadamente de unos…6 o 7 meses), yo habia quedado embarazada y sin que él notara mi panza, habia parido un bebé sin que él lo notara, y lo habia criado hasta ahora. Lo sabia, era un poco absurdo…pero Charlie se las rebuscaria para dar con el hecho de que si el bebé era de Edward, tambien era mio.

Me subieron los calores. Pero esta vez de la risa contenida.

Nos convenia en cierta manera que Jacob dijera que era suyo, asi nosotros no tendriamos que dar mayores explicaciones; obviamente, Jacob lo habia dicho para picar a Edward, lo cual habia conseguido; y mas alla de que yo sabia bien que Edward pensaba como yo, el nuevo, renovado e innovador " orgullo de padre artificial, pero lo tengo", le impedia calmarse frente a la situación.

Estaba segura de que Charlie estaba por abrir la boca, y por la expresión en la cara de Edward, no era para nada bueno…pero justo sono un estallido en la televisión del living, y la mente deportiva de mi padre volvio con todo su auge, y con vasos que habia tomado para llevar a la mesa, salio corriendo hacia el partido, que lo llamaba, y posiblemente hacia el telefono, en caso de emergencia.

. Voy a cumplir lo que te dije hace un tiempo, chucho idiota.- dijo Edward en un gruñido. Cargue a Eddie, por las dudas. Jacob empezo a gruñir a la par, y…sabia que los dos eran conocidos, uno mi mejor amigo, y el otro el amor de mi existencia….pero me causaba verdadero terror los gruñidos guturales que los dos emitian. Rapidamente, mientras seguian jugando a " quien gruñe mas aterradoramente", lleve la mamadera helada al microondas. Por fin Eddie podria comer…

- Seguramente que si. Que paso, el decir que el bebé lo habías sacado tu de no se donde, fue derrotado por todos tus instintos de auto conservación juntos, chupasangre hijo de…

- Bella!

Salte en mi lugar. Era Charlie, quien me gritaba desde el living.

Lleve a Eddie conmigo, y vi que me extendía el telefono.

Frunciendo el ceño, lo tome.

- Hola?

- Bella…es terrible…- era Alice. Hubiera creido que estaba llorando, sino fuera por el hecho de que era vampiro. Parecia estar muy mal…

- Que paso? Peor que lo mio no creo que sea, Alice.- dije en un susurro. Miraba de soslayo como Charlie llamaba a la mesa a Edward y Jacob, quienes se movian impulsados por una fuerza de odio invisible (no dejaban de lanzarse miradas asesinas, yo todos sus movimientos estaban calculados…por lo menos dejaron de gruñir.), mientras Eddie los miraba emocionado en mis brazos.- Espera, Alice.- se quedo callada.- Jacob!.- grite fuerte, mirando con un poco de miedo como Jacob asomaba la cabeza por la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal, y escuchaba un pequeño gruñido desde la cocina, esperando que Charlie no lo hubiera escuchado…- Podrías traerme el biberón? Lo deje en el…

Mas rápido que una bala, y para demostrarme que era mas eficiente que Edward, aparecio a mi lado con el biberón en la temperatura exacta. En eso, Jake tenia un punto a favor.

- Ahora dime, Alice.- dije mientras le tendia el biberón a Eddie, quien lo tomo sin rechistar. Jacob volvio a la cocina, esperando a que terminara de hablar.

- La bestia esta contigo, verdad?.- dijo Alice del otro lado de la linea.- realmente te compadezco…

- Ni que lo digas…

- Pero lo mio es peor!

- Alice, esto no es una competencia por ver quien la pasa peor!.- dije, exasperada.

- Lo se, pero…Jasper perdió el control y destruyo toda mi ropa, sabes lo que quiere decir eso, verdad?.- no, por favor…no.

- No, Alice, no se y tengo que colgar.- sabia que me diria que queria decir que tendria que ir con ella de compras para recuperar su ropero…lo que equivaldría a tener que quedarnos a acampar alli dentro.

- Si que lo sabes! Oh, debo colgarte yo…llego Carlisle y parece enojado…Adiós!

Bingo.

Salía de una…para meterme en otra.

Entre en el living, para sentarme en la mesa. Mi primera impresión, era de que en vez de una mesa, era una especie de campo de batalla: Charlie habia trasladado el televisor para seguir mirando su dichoso partido, mientras gritaba y golpeaba la mesa (casi ni se escuchaba de lo fuerte que estaba el maldito aparato), mientras Edward y Jacob, aprovechando la oportunidad, habían vuelto a empezar a gruñirse, mientras ahora los dos mostraban los dientes.

Rodé los ojos, exasperada, dejando a Eddie en su cochecito, con su biberón.

Me senté al lado de Edward.

Jacob estaba sentado al lado de Charlie, quien al notar mi presencia, había vuelto a la compostura y había puesto mas bajo el televisor.

Serví la comida, y vi como Edward se tensaba a mi lado. Jacob y Charlie comenzaron a comer rápidamente, mientras veía como Edward veia su plato como si fuese algo que lo mataría definitivamente. De no haber estado los demás alli, lo habría abrazado y besado hasta el cansancio…se veía tan tierno en aquella situación…

Me serví a mi misma, y mientras Charlie volvia la cabeza al partido, empecé a comer con una mano, y a correr comida del plato de Edward al mio. Jacob vio mis movimientos, y casi abre la boca. Casi.

Escuche un ruido sordo. Y una sacudida bastante fuerte. Charlie también la sintió, pero solo nos miro, y volvió a comer y a ver el partido.

Edward habia pateado a Jacob por debajo de la mesa, y en el camino, le pego a una de las patas…produciendo un leve crujido. Iban a destruir mi casa…Edward no estaba midiendo su fuerza, ni tampoco Jacob.

Le devolvió la patada. Pero esta vez acertó. Para mi desesperación.

Al golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Edward, se había quebrado el pie. Pude ver que Edward estaba a punto de un colapso causado por la risa, y ante tanto estrés, apretó el puente de su nariz. Seguí comiendo.

Y segui quitando comida del plato de Edward, mientras Jacob gesticulaba por su pie destruido (seguramente fingía, ya que su gran habilidad de regeneración le ayudaría en ese momento…).

- Charlie, Edward es anoréxico. No esta comiendo.

Me quede de una sola pieza. Edward se tenso hasta convertirse en una estatua perfecta.

Charlie, lentamente dio vuelta la cabeza, con expresión enojada hacia Edward.

Definitivamente, esto superaba todo el malestar de Alice junto.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Luego de andar de aquí por allá tratando de recabar más información a mi ya casi certera hipótesis, regreso a casa, con tal de obtener un poco de paz.

Solo un poco, no pido mucho.

No necesite abrir la puerta de la casa, para ya saber de antemano el pandemonium que me esperaba dentro.

Aun así, y recogiendo todo el valor que aun quedaba en mi, abrí la puerta.

Dios…Santo.

Estaba todo totalmente destruido.

Francamente, si te esfuerzas, por mas de que seas un vampiro, que vives eternamente, y posees todo el tiempo y el dinero suficiente para restaurar todo nuevamente, no es una visión muy agradable ver la casa como si por allí hubiera pasado la fuerza armada con su artillería pesada.

Y no solo eso.

Podía escuchar, de manera lejana, gritos chillones por toda la casa.

Intente, rejuntando migas de mi valor y optimismo destruidos, subir las escaleras para investigar. Ni me moleste en hacerlo a velocidad vampirica, ya que no quería adelantar el momento.

La escena que encontré fue: Alice, intentando, o mejor dicho, fingiendo llorar, estaba tirada en el suelo, con la espalda recostada contra la puerta de su habitación; desde dentro, se escuchaba una risa histérica, proveniente de Jasper.

Mire hacia el otro lado.

Emmett estaba golpeando furiosamente la puerta de su habitación, con todos los cabellos dados vuelta, la camisa rasgada, y pedazos de madera adheridos tanto a su cabello como a su ropa. Supuse que era el causante de la destrucción de la parte inferior de la casa.

Seguí subiendo, en busca de Esme. Entre a nuestra habitación.

Todavía lamento haberlo hecho.

Esme estaba sentada en nuestra cama, llorando (si, llorando…mi mujer fingía muy bien), con Lautaro en sus brazos. Olvide la riña que habíamos tenido por el nombre del niño…aunque para mi, seguía llamándose Lautaro.

Me acerque y rodee sus hombros con mi brazo.

Lautaro estaba llorando.

Y como una reacción en cadena, todos los niños comenzaron a llorar.

Y recordé lo que estaba investigando.

No sabía hasta cuando podía ocultarles este secreto. Sobretodo a Edward, quien seguramente revisaría mi mente.

Todo por una orden de búsqueda…

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pediría una reunión en familia.

Ya.

Esto estaba sobrepasando nuestros límites, estaba claramente a la vista.

Y con la nueva información, decidiríamos que hacer.

Con los niños.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Ahora si.

Odiaba profundamente a Jacob Black.

Le estaba deseando internamente la peor de las muertes, al tiempo que sonreía con suficiencia, el muy idiota presumido, y que Charlie se daba vuelta para encarar a Edward, el cual se quedo completamente de piedra.

Silencio.

Supuse yo, por algo que Charlie había pensado, Edward casi destruye otra silla.

- Edward…me imagino que lo que Jake dice, no es verdad.- dijo Charlie, obviamente creyéndole a su aliado natural, el perro sarnoso.

- Por supuesto que no. En tal caso, seria transparente.- trato de darle gracia Edward.

- Ahora que lo dices…más pálido no puedes estar. Toma, chico.- para mi gran, y completa desesperación, Charlie le arrimo un poco de estofado a Edward. Antes que a Edward, me estaba llegando a mí mi final a causa de los nervios.

- No es necesario, Charlie…yo…

- Come. Ahora.

- Papá, basta.

- Déjalo, Bella. Edward tiene que comer algo.- dijo el idiota.

- Cállate.

- Bella, no te preocupes.- Edward me dio su mano, como si fuese yo en vez de el el que estaba pasando por todo este calvario.- no es tan grave.

Vi, con pánico contenido, como Edward tomaba con una cuchara una ración de mi estofado.

* * *

**Holaa!!**

espero q les haya gustado!! **y no se preocupen, la hermosa velada no termina alliXD**

ya saben: _los reviews son mi sueldo y la manera en la que se que la historia les gusta, y quieren que la continueXD_

dudas, sugerencias, amenazas...a comentarios!!

nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


End file.
